Trials In Tainted Space: Space Adventures
by EastHerobrine
Summary: Nymraya Steele is on a adventure though tainted space to get her father's inherent and Steele Tech, but she must go though the planet rush to reclaim the probes before her cousin Jill Steele trys to take the inherents and her father company from her. Will she be able get all the probes first or will she lose herself to tainted space, we will see soon. Some parts may hold lemon.
1. Beginning

**Hello I'm East, and you may had noticed I new to FanFiction so please don't give me too much hate on my story. And disclaimer, this story may have some of lemon in it so if it isn't something you enjoy please click off, with that out of the way I hope you enjoy reading my story.**

'**Thoughts'**

"_**Speaks**_**"**

***Noise***

_**Location, time**_

** I do not own Trials In Tainted Space, only my OC**

* * *

_My shield crackles, I get flung into a near tree, that snaps. I slowly get up, my shields barely holding, my weapons, I lost them earlier during the fight against the Frostwyrm._

_I slowly raise my head to glare at the beast, it standing at about 15 meters tall, it's snow white scales holding small hints of blue and silver, behind it has its body length tail covered in spikes and body wide wings. It's four flame-like eyes glare back at me with unfounded hatred._

_It raises it's head high, and then its ear piercing roar that shakes the ground and heavens. Then it raises it's claws, it swipes at me, I barely manage to get out of the way, but I tail, it hits me full force, I fly though a couple trees, killing my shields. I slowly raise my head, looking at it as it slowly stoops near me, it lowers its self to grab me and make me look it eye to eye._

_Then it flung me away like some rag doll, I hit a tree that made a small snapping sound, my back laying against the tree, looking as the beast left me laying in the snow. The world slowly darkens, eyes growing heavier, my last thought was 'well… this sucks'. I black out into never ending darkest._

* * *

_**Few Months Ago**_

* * *

*beep* *Beep* *be*-hits alarm clock, "I shouldn't have drank that much last night" I slowly rouse up my blankets falling off showing I was wearing plain bra and panties. I get up and walk to the closet to grab my dress clothes and head to the bathroom to freshen up.

After a few minutes I look myself in the mirror what I see is a half-gryvain that is a good 7 feet tall. My face is human in shape and structure, with dark red skin. Overall, my visage has a jaw-droppingly feminine shape with shapely lips, an adorable nose and long, beautiful eyelashes. My eyes have a curious mix of feline and draconic features; a pair of black vertical slits instead of rounded pupils, each sat within a dark yellow iris. Tendrils of black crawl across my sclera, extending from a dark ring just barely visible at the edges. The moderately long, dark blue hair atop my head is parted by a pair of rounded protrusions with small holes on the sides of my head that serve as my ears. Long, bony fins sprout behind them.

My have a humanoid upper body with the usual torso, arms, hands, and fingers, and a pair of magnificent wings sprout from your shoulders. When unfurled they stretch further than your arm span, and a single beat of them is all I need to set out toward the sky. They look a bit like bat's wings, but the membranes are covered in fine, delicate scales and a wicked talon juts from the end of each bone.

I have noticeable hips that draw the attention of those around you, and your ass has the barest amount of sexy jiggle.

A tapered, prehensile tail, almost as long as I'm tall, swings behind me like a living bullwhip. Softly rounded at its tip, it quickly increases in girth closer to your body - almost as thick as your waist at its widest. The dark blue scales sheathing your hefty tail's length merge seamlessly with those of your lower back.

Two human-like legs grow down from your girly hip, sheathed in scales and ending in mostly human feet, with the addition of scales and clawed toes. Your slim belly is nice and smooth. I have two breasts that could fill out a DD-cup bra.

I have working as a mercenary for the past 4 years out in deep space. Last night was my 18th birthday, and 'I still say I shou'-*bang* *bang* *bang* someone is banging on my hotel room. I slowly reach for the door, I open it to only find a person I don't know. "Hello, are you Nymryna Steele" "That's me, who's asking?" "Not me for sure, I have a message for you from Steele Tech, informing you your father, Victor Steele, has passed away and informing you of where and when the funeral is."

I stood there for a moment, letting my brain process what the man said."WHAT, WHY WASN'T I INFORMED SOONER!" The man jumped back as I yelled in his face. He said "I was informed saying your father died peacefully in his sleep a few weeks ago, and took me time to find you here and your father's funeral is tomorrow on Tavros Station., if that's all I'm going to do my job."

And with that he left never to be seen again. I ran back into my room to grab my stuff and I ran nearest space shuttle, with that I'm at Tavros Station within a few hours. I find a place to stay at till tomorrow.

* * *

_Next Day _

* * *

I get to the place the funeral is being held, I walk in to see is a closed casket with no viewing, which is expected given the shape Dad was in the last time you saw him. His body was riddled with the lines of age and marked with liver spots and pre-cancerous lumps, and he didn't want to be remembered that way. Thankfully, the ceremony is swift and fairly small. There are only family and friends here, though you wager a large amount of the 'family' is distant relations hoping to catch some of the inheritance.

Much of the wake passes in a daze, with you swarmed by distant relations and well wishers, forced to shake hands and share hugs with people you don't know while they offer barely-felt, useless platitudes that do nothing to assuage your loss.

I'm on my way over to my father's real friends, people I've actually seen around his mansion growing up, when his lawyer intercepts me and pulls you aside. The lawyer said "Come, we must talk…"

You follow the lawyer's brisk stride with a bit of difficulty. He's a samarin; long-limbed, yellow-skinned, and not overly inclined to slow his walk for your comfort. He also talks the entire way.

"Your father's will was a bit unconventional. He's lucky my firm has had such wonderful dealings with him over the years, or I would not have been willing to undertake such a... complicated executorship."

I shrug, figuring your dad had a lot of wealth to distribute.

The lawyer's quills bristle at my noncommittal response, but he carries on. "Regardless of the headache my best client's death has caused me, I'm pleased to officiate this bit of business. Victor spoke rather highly of you, and he didn't say that about just anyone, I assure you."

The lawyer turns to regard me with a smile as he waits for you to catch up, clapping you on the back when you're in reach. "My name is Maki. We've never been formally introduced, I suppose." He extends a coarse, dry hand and you shake it, commenting that he already has your name. He continues, "To be brief, your dad rented out most of the hangars on this station for you. He also had a state of the art, xeno-compatible daycare facility built here to house any future offspring you create. I have to give him credit, he planned ahead. Construction has been going on here for the past four years at his behest."

Grinning at my surprise, the tawny alien opens a door to the side and steps inside, still talking. "Victor knew he'd be dying around this time since before your birth. I suppose he didn't want the knowledge weighing over you. Medical science is amazing, but your father underwent so many mutations in his life that he was barely considered human by the time he finished carving out his fortune. Sure, he looked fine when he came home, but he only managed that by taking on the most humanesque mutations from the various races he encountered. I shudder to imagine how long that took him, or how expensive it was to purchase specific splices."

Well, that explains the melancholy tone some of his missives took whenever you had been making plans to visit him in the future. A plain metal chair creaks as the lawyer takes his seat behind a similarly austere desk, smoothing his quills into a semblance of slicked-back hair. He opens a drawer and drops two items on the table: a simple injector and a rectangular, leather-wrapped object. The injector is filled with a silvery, viscous fluid. The other object has the leather wrapped around one side of it, leaving polished metal sides exposed.

"Take them, they're yours. Both custom work. Both very, very powerful pieces of technology."

You heft the tablet, wondering how it could be that expensive, even with the Earth-leather binding and quality materials used in its construction. Once you pull back the cover, you expose a high resolution tablet running a custom operating system.

"Greetings, Nymryna. I am the Codex. You may address me as Codex. I am a simple virtual intelligence, or V.I. in common parlance, programmed to assist you in cataloging new life, resources, and technologies. I am equipped with long-range extranet transmitters and receivers, allowing for communication and data access in most locations. There is a short-range life sensor embedded in me that allows me to warn you of impending danger. Upon detecting a new species, I will collate all extranet-available data on the species for you to peruse within a minute or two. I have haptic feedback on my screen and do accept voice commands, Mistress Nymryna."

You fold the sophisticated computer's cover closed and find that its supple case comes complete with a connector that allows it to be easily hung from a belt. Snapping it on, you look closer at the injector and ask, "So what's this then?"

The lawyer steeples his fingers and says, "Microsurgeon immune boosters. Top of the line. Your dad will tell you more." He gestures towards a second door set into the wall beside you. "Go on through."

You take the injector and open the door, unsure just how much weirder this can get...

The next room is empty, save for a comfy looking, leather recliner. You actually recognize it as one of your father's favorites. The arm rests are only a little more worn than you remember. A holo projector protrudes from the ceiling, aimed at the empty space in front of the chair. With nothing else to do, you seat yourself. The projector kicks on and your Dad's face appears.

"Hey there, princess. If you're seeing this, then my wrinkled old ass has finally kicked the bucket. I hope you aren't too torn up over it; I've lived a long full life, longer than most people are lucky enough to live. Do me a favor and knock back a whiskey for me after this," the phantom image of your father says. A hand clips in front of his face as he rubs at his age-silvered goatee. "Unfortunately, while I am seeing that your mother is taken care of, I'm not just handing the company over to you. Not yet, anyway."

You glance down at the Codex and the vial in your hand. What did the old coot plan for you?

"I know you've probably been too busy to keep up on the news, with the work I've pushed you into, but the fourteenth planet rush ought to be starting about now." A note appears over the recording, indicating the planet rush started almost two months ago, though most gates have only started going online in the past few weeks. "I have to make sure you've grown into a woman worthy of running the business, test, so I'm putting you through what I went through, after a fashion. If you want to take over the company, you're going on the planet rush!"

Huh. Well, you suppose the careers he pushed you towards make a bit more sense in light of that. Your father made his fortune during the thirteenth planet rush, and he obviously intends for you to prove your mettle in the same way.

"Maki should have given you the Codex and immune boosters by now. I'm sure the V.I. inside it has already explained what it can do for you, but to summarize: it's going to be your best friend. You can use it to stake claims on untapped minerals and resources that the boys back home will run through the legal system. We'll deliver you a stipend on each usable discovery."

Victor coughs repeatedly, holding a rag up in front of himself that darkens with what you assume to be flecks of blood in the monochromatic recording. You'd think he could have sprung for a color hologram. His coughs clear up and he continues, "Sorry, health isn't what it used to be." He laughs after that, realizing that for you, he's dead. "Anyhow, the immune boosters. Those micro-scale bots will reproduce in your body and safeguard it from some of the worst the universe can throw at you. They aren't perfect, and more benign infections might slip through, but they'll keep you from catching rot lung from a Trinerian. A word of caution: they'll help you digest things that would normally be impossible for a human, but they'll splice you to do it. You eat the wrong native foods, and you'll wind up looking like a native. You might even start to feel like one, mentally. I'm told it's like forced, convergent evolution. Point is, it isn't perfect. Relying on it too often will build up too much Taint in your system, and you're better off avoiding that." Victor's features fall at the mention. "Read up on it in your Codex if you haven't already. I don't want you winding up like me. You're a good kid, and if you play your cards right, you'll get to live three times as long." His eyes are watery. "Take care, kiddo."

You turn the microsurgeon immune boosters over in your hand, debating whether to use them.

"This recording is set up to repeat until you do it, Nymryna."

Sighing, you press the injector port to the inside of your arm.

"This recording is set up to rep-"

The injector hisses as it pricks your skin, pouring its payload into your veins. There's a bit of burning pain, but nothing as bad as the time you took a slug in the leg. You grow a little flushed for a moment as the tiny machines settle into you. It passes swiftly. All things considered, you feel... the same.

"Atta girl. I had something like that made for me after a particularly rough infection, though it wound up mutating me from exotic species' sexual fluids as well."

A fucking horndog until the end. Of course.

The recording smiles wistfully for a moment before resuming, "I suppose that might have contributed to my demise, but damn, it was worth it. You'll see for yourself once you get out there."

Sure, whatever.

"I've arranged to have a few dozen probes sent through the gates once they open. Each one is military grade, hardened and keyed to only open for one of our family, so don't lose too much of yourself. They all have clues pointing towards other probes secreted inside them, except for one. One has my personal, encrypted key. With that, you can open my deposit box in the bank I own on this station and take control of my company," Even projected through the soulless holoprojector, your dad's spirit shines through his tear-misted eyes. "I'm sure you'll make me proud out there."

The projection of your father tilts its head, gesturing towards another door behind it. "Through the door behind, you'll find a hangar with the ship I started my journey on, repaired to usable condition and outfitted with standard, modernized technology. It's a good starting point, but you should see if you can jump up to something better, particularly if you pick up the number of crewmates I did. That little junker can only hold a few people."

You rise to progress, but Dad keeps talking. "One more thing... there's a Galotian in the next room, right next to the ship's key. If you want to do this, you've gotta subdue her. Galotians are voracious protein hunters, but they're not truly dangerous. She's still a tough little foe, though. I've set up some recordings to assist you in learning how to handle creatures like this during your adventures." Dad winks. "Good luck!"

You open the doorway and step through a little hesitantly, your hands on your eagle handgun and knife in case you need them. Visible light slowly increases as the systems dial up in response to your presence, illuminating an amorphous green blob that huddles in the corner. The semi-transparent, emerald mass bulges out at the base and turns to regard you. You aren't sure how you can make such an assessment when it has no visible face or eyes, but it definitely seems to be reacting to you and you alone. Lurching violently, a bubbling mass erupts from the top of it, sparkling as it builds higher and higher, the cylindrical distention reforming into a more familiar, humanoid shape.

Dense insets reveal themselves to be eyes. Darker hued bulges resolve into shapely lips. Excess material drapes down the back of the growing creature into a mane of unkempt, wild hair. The alien makes a sound that resembles a sigh of relief as arms separate from the sides of what must be its torso, while strings of fluid hang between the newborn appendages and the rest of her, reminding you just how gooey this thing is. Finally, the front of the chest bulges out into a pair of pert breasts. At least, they seemed that way at first. More and more liquid flows from seemingly endless reservoirs inside the thing, bloating the improvised mammaries bigger, fuller, and rounder with each passing second. The goo-girl doesn't stop them until they obscure the bulk of her torso, reminding you of some of the racier porn-stars out there on the extranet.

With her bust jiggling and wobbling in such a titanic manner that you feel it might separate from her chest, the gelatinous gal runs her hands over and through the new, bulgy boobs, giggling as your eyes follow her motions. She chirps, "Hiya! You look like you taste pretty good! I think I'll drain you dry..."

She lurches forward, and for a second, you fear you'll be engulfed before you can react. A blue flash interrupts her pell-mell undulations, and your Dad's face appears between you, suspended in the air. He explains, "Celise here is a fairly simple girl with simple needs. Unfortunately, she doesn't respect anyone until she feels they've earned it. You're going to have to fight her if you want to get the keys to your new ship."

Dammit, Dad!

It's a fight!

A three foot high, oblong ball of goo jiggles and wobbles across from you, its surface somehow holding back the liquid weight inside even though it appears no more solid than the rest of it. Atop the mound of viridian goop is the torso of a ultrapornstar goddess. Pendulous breasts hang from the front of her glittering chest, obscuring everything above her navel with gooey boob. Her eyes glitter with a predatory mirth, slightly darker in hue than the rest of her, a color matched by her plump, wet-looking lips. You need to defeat her if you ever want to lay claim to Dad's fortune and make him proud!

Celise's fluid-drooling pussy is practically soaked with her lustful secretions.

Victor instructs, "Try and strike her, test. **Use a melee attack**."

Your attack sinks into the goo, the wound vanishing almost instantly as her surface recloses.

Well, that didn't work! She seems completely immune to normal physical attacks.

"Hehe, that tickles!" Celise giggles, "Are you sure you want to listen to that old fuddy duddy instead of letting me wrap myself around your impressive, segmented dragon-dick and plunge into your gryvain cunt?" She pushes her finger into the semipermeable membrane around her breast, allowing you to hear the lewd, sucking noises her body makes around her digit as you watch. "It'll feeeel gooood!"

"Some foes are more vulnerable to ranged attacks than melee attacks or vice versa. **Why don't you try using your gun?** Don't worry, it won't kill her." Victor suggests.

Celise takes the hit, the wound instantly closing in with fresh, green goop. Her surface remains perfectly smooth and unmarred afterwards.

The goo-girl appears impervious to everything you can throw at her! Just how did Dad expect you to handle something like this?

Celise leans down to put her palms flat on the ground, her breasts squishing out around the sides of her arms, actually merging partway into her elbows as she begins to crawl toward you, wiggling her suddenly visible rump and hips at you, now revealed by her altered posture. "I'm gonna suck all the yummiest juices out of you!" Her lips plump bigger after the declaration, almost forcefully reminding you how good they would feel around your tapered phallus.

"Didn't work, did it? Celise's race does pretty well against kinetic damage. Thermal weapons would work, but you don't have any of those. You've still got one more weapon that galotians can't handle - sexual allure. They're something of a sexual predator, but their libidos are so high that teasing them back often turns them on to the point where they masturbate into a puddle of quivering sex." Victor chuckles. "**Go ahead, try teasing her**. Fighting aliens is about using the right types of attacks in the right situations."

You peel away your dress clothes and plain bra with careful, slow tugs to expose your big tits. Only after you've put yourself on display do you look back at your target and truly begin to tease, starting with a knowing wink. Then, you grab hold of your pillowy breasts and cup them to enhance your cleavage, lifting one then the other in a slow, sensuous display. Covering them up is something you do a little regretfully.

Whoah, now that's a reaction! Celise whimpers and starts to vigorously fist herself again and again, not even bothering to make sure her hand goes between her legs. Wherever she shoves her balled fist into, sensitive lips form around it, suckling and oozing with lust around her fast-pumping arm.

Celise groans, "Come on, fuck me! Please? Don't just... leave me like this! I need your juiiiiice!" The last word comes out as a high-pitched, nearly orgasmic whine. Her masturbation gets faster and more lewd with every passing second.

Victor's hologram faces you and explains, "If you're seeing this, you learned how to disable Celise. Good work. The key is on the shelf next to the exit." He sighs and continues, "Most things you run into won't be nearly as easy to deal with. You'll want to make sure to master the skills of your vocation and use them to the best of your ability. As you develop your abilities, you'll find that many of them can be chained together to be more effective. Make sure you do that, or you'll have a hard time beating some of the galaxy's worst."

You put away your weapons and go to grab your key when a barely cohesive hand wraps around your scaly foot. There isn't enough force behind it to immobilize you, but it does catch your attention. Celise is looking up at you with pleading eyes that would make an Earth puppy proud.

"If you give Celise what she wants now, you'll probably earn her loyalty. That choice is up to you; I can't make it for you. Galotians are a fiercely loyal people once they choose to follow someone, and though she has few marketable skills, it might be good to have a companion out there in the void. Whatever you choose, I'm sure you'll do me proud." Victor smiles dryly. "After all, I bet my legacy on it."

The recording winks off.

What do you do with Celise? Ignore her, or feed her and take her on your crew?

I decide to feed her, Smiling a little lustily, you strip out of your gear and toss it up on the shelf, next to the key. Celise smiles beatifically up at you, her eyes practically humping every bit of exposed skin as you reveal yourself. As soon as your pornstar-sized, draconic prick is out, she gasps in delight, pulling her hand away from her frenzied self-pleasure to stretch towards you, extending far longer than you would have thought possible given the size of her limb. Her palm immediately envelops your tapered dragon-tool with sticky goo, not grasping you with fingers but completely taking you into her moist, slippery insides.

Your dragon-like legs wobble from the sensation assaulting you, and you grab hold of the shelf for support, watching the emerald blob slide across the floor until it squishes up against you. Celise gushes, "Ohh, look at it! It's nice and hard and veiny and it tastes so good inside me! Thank you for deigning to feed me... Nymryna, was it?"

You nod and try to stay upright. Fluid weight roils around your bulbous reptile-cock with slow, gentle undulations, tickling every square inch of its surface with perfect pressure. Somehow, despite its glorious slipperiness, there's just enough friction for your body to make your nerves fire one after the other, forcing your internal muscles to flutter and squeeze fat drops of pre-cum into the goo-girl's wrist. She arches her back to raise her titanic breasts into her arm, absorbing her own elbow, forearm, and then wrist, drawing your dick deep into her swollen teat. You gasp and drip a bit more freely in response.

"Yum! Even your pre-cum is tasty. Can I just keep milking that out of you, or would you rather I get you off? Unless you can cum hard enough to make my tit turn white, I think I'd prefer the former," Celise giggles as her arm exits out the bottom of her tit, appearing to hold it up, though it's made of the same material as the jiggling, gelatinous mammary. Her free hand is buried to the wrist in her gooey undercarriage, pumping low and slow into a massive, over-engorged honeypot.

You grunt in pleasure and pain as your ardor builds to an unmanageable boil, aching to burst out, to explode deep into Celise's gooey, delicious tit. Her controlled motions seem intent on holding you there forever. She teases you to the precipice and backs off again and again, devouring the hot, liquid pleasure that your knotty, dark blue tool releases whenever you get particularly close. You can't take it anymore!

Letting go of the shelf, you grab hold of her massive tit in both hands, savagely pushing in to the hilt, slapping into her so hard that your large testicles slip inside as well. She mewls in response, which would worry you if it wasn't for the way her pussy is literally gushing, geyser-like around her fist. You draw back and slam it home again, causing a jiggle to ripple across her entire body. Globs of green separate from her as she loses some of her cohesion in pleasure, allowing your fingers to sink partway into her cushy interior.

Celise wails, "Fuck me harder Nymryna! Harder!" She pulls her hand out of her cunt and grabs onto your arm as she pleads, "Use me like I'm one big, cum-hungry cunny!" Trickles of liquified goo run down and soak into your skin, and a puddle of shining jade spreads around you both.

You're too turned on to slow your pace, and you fuck faster and harder, the hot, wet slaps echoing in the metal-encased room as you do your damnedest to bring yourself off in the liquefying goo-girl. The texture inside grows sloppier and wetter, but her swirling caresses move faster and more forcefully, battering your dick with soaking-wet pleasure. You groan as you feel a tongue slide across your belly. Celise has pressed her face into you and is licking everything she can get to while you pump her tit.

In a violent lunge, Celise stretches up to your shoulders, wrapping her arms around them to suspend herself there. Your hands and dick slide through her body down into the sopping, lube-leaking flower perched atop the goo mound, and her squeezing ripples grow more powerful. The goo-girl whimpers, "Please, cum in me. I need it sooo bad!" before mashing her lips against your own, the ball-like support beneath her rolling back and forth to slap wetly against you.

Vacuum-like suction pulls on your dick as she twists and twirls all around you, and you realize you can hold back no longer. Her tongue is sweet on yours, swirling around your mouth as you throw your head back and cum, pumping a thick batch of protein straight into her dick-suckling snatch. The quivering slit tugs harder on your boner, eagerly pulling more fresh ejaculations inside where they dilute her green into an opaque ivory. Your ample hips jerk and shake while your knotty wyrm-cock flexes inside its gooey prison, throwing long ropes of suppressed lust for what feels like ages. Whenever you think it's about to end, the tugging starts again, and you whimper as the endless orgasm renews itself.

At some point, your large nuts start to hurt. Not long after, the juicy pleasure-flow dries up, and Celise allows your orgasm to finish. She's shuddering herself as she detaches, so wracked by pleasure that one of her arms liqueifies, dropping to the floor for a moment until it slithers over to rejoin the rest of her. Her hair is melting, her tits are sagging, and her whole body shudders from time to time, shaking with post-orgasm spasms. She burbles, "That was great! You're gonna take me on your ship now, right?"

You give her a stern but exhausted look.

"I can get by on protein paste and water. I promise I won't try to forcefully milk you again!" Celise nibbles on her lip, letting it grow bigger and poutier as she does. "Besides, I kind of owe you for being nice enough to feed me. And think of all the ways you can use me whenever meaner aliens get you too turned on to think! I'm a perfect sperm-receptacle!" Her giggling, proud tone makes it clear she has no idea that a 'sperm-receptacle' is usually not a good thing.

Do you take Celise on as your first crew member?

I decide to take her as my first crew member, "Why not? If nothing else, I guess I can use you as a super-soft beanbag chair, when we aren't fucking."

Celise jiggles jubilantly, the accumulated mass of goo below her waist churning with excitement as she applauds. She gulps in a huge breath of air, ballooning herself comically before exhaling it in a quiet "Yayyyy..." You glance at her curiously, and she shyly covers her mouth, whispering, "Sorry."

Whatever, it's time to get this show on the road! You grab the digikey off the shelf and step through the door.

A sprawling, brightly lit hangar greets your eyes, empty save for a single ship near the back. Your gaze is pulled away from the distant craft by the sheer size of the enclosure. A hangar like this must have cost your father a veritable fortune to buy out - not much considering how wealthy he was, but no insignificant chunk of change. Magnetically-bounded plasma shields hold in the atmosphere while remaining transparent enough for you to view the nearby warp gate and inky blackness beyond. Perhaps the only thing this place couldn't hold would be a capital ship, but a number of moorings with connective umbilicals stand by to tether one outside in that extreme scenario.

You chuckle and wonder if you'll ever need anything that grandiose while you turn your attention back to the light craft in the corner, currently surrounded by techs. Breezing up to them, you get your first good look at your inheritance; in short, it's a bit of a junker. The hull plating is ancient and rusted in a dozen places where the paint has long since rotted off. Whole pieces of it are still on the floor, being cut into with plasma torches to replace dead tech, and the design of it is a century out of date. You bite back your sigh before it leaves your mouth, noting the newly installed engines and computer systems. Still, new engines don't make it look any less like a elderly rim-jockey's heap.

"Hello there! You must be the young Captain Steele! A pleasure to meet you," one of the technicians says once he spots you. "Sorry the ship is in such rough shape. Towing it all the way out here took a little longer than anticipated, so we got a late start. We're pulling a double shift to get it all done by tonight. Just give us a little more time, maybe get a bite to eat and a place to stay till morning. She'll look a hundred times better once we finish up, I promise."

You shake the hangar tech's hand and nod to him, understanding the enormity of the project before them. The name tag on his jumper lists him as 'Zeke'. He nods and jovially quips, "Yah, my name's Zeke, or Z if you really wanna get short with it. Whatever you bring in here, I'll keep maintained or fix up. Cleaning up other folks' messes is kinda my business." Zeke waves you off. "Go on, get something to eat. I'm sure you had a shitty day and don't wanna spend the rest of it hanging around us while we put this back together."

A clearly marked exit portal dilates as you approach, and you step out into the station's main thoroughfare. It's surprisingly quiet and devoid of the shops you'd expect to see. The only place with any grub looks to be an "Anon's Bar", though it boasts mention of rooms for rent as well.

You head on in... Heady alcoholic scents combine with drug-laced smoke and salty food to give this place the unquestionable aroma of a seedy bar. Three-breasted waitresses balancing trays full of drinks one-handed sashay around in short skirts and sheer tops, their gait made awkward by their three legs and small feet. One of them notices you and asks, "A drink for you, hun?"

After a moment, you decide to order a whiskey. Regardless of your personal feelings, Dad asked you to knock one back for him. You may as well humor the dead codger, even if he did make acquiring your inheritance a trial and a half. At that point, your belly rumbles, and you realize that you haven't had anything to eat since this morning.

"How about I bring out some hot buns with that for you to munch on. You can look over the menu while you snack." She doesn't wait around for an answer, moving off to drop a single drink off at a nearby table on her way to the kitchen. The drink is scooped up by a figure obscured by the bar's dusky atmosphere. It's difficult to make out much about... the humanoid shape, but its gender and features elude you. There's nothing else to do, so you ponder the nearby person... just what sex are they?

She's female, surely. Just as you make that conclusion, she turns and spots you. You lean back and try to make yourself look as inconspicuous as a bored, leering stranger can, but it must not work out too well. The silhouette gets up and snatches her drink, walking towards you with a slow, overly confident gait that betrays its owner's nimbleness. You ball your fists and hope that you're not going to get in a fight on a day like today.

Luckily, the figure resolves into someone more familiar: Jill Steele, obviously on station for the same reason as you. Jill is your cousin, though in this case, familiarity breeds no affection. Her father is Maximilian Steele, your Dad's brother and all around conniving bastard. Uncle Max made his fortune by following your father and filing time-shifted, forged claims on as many of your father's finds as he could. The worst part of it is that some of the claims actually held up in court, allowing him to make out nearly as well as Dad with a fraction of the risk.

Jill pulls you from your thoughts with a snide greeting, "Hello, cousin." The last part is enunciated in a sneer. Perhaps she was brought up with a similar tale, demonizing your father. You wouldn't put it past Uncle Max.

"Hail, Jill," you say with less humor than you usually bring to a conversation, "What brings you to my table?"

Jill smirks and takes a swig of her drink. "I just thought I'd let you know that Uncle Vic made a huge mistake. No, a gigantic one." She laughs and continues, "The best part is that neither of you even know it! Let me elucidate for you, simple cousin." Jill produces a simple touch tablet from her pocket and a tiny, chit-sized disk.

"This is a pretty standard handheld computer, but this," she says holding the miniature device aloft, "is a sophisticated tracking and eavesdropping device - just like the one in your pocket."

No... You reach into your pocket and turn it out, catching an identical device when it falls into your hand. You immediately drop it on the floor and crush it underscaled foot, but that merely earns a derisive snort from your unfriendly dinner companion.

"The data was already transmitted. I know everything, test. Best of all, I'm part of the family, so your father's precious gene-locked probes will handily divulge their secrets to me." Jill gives an ingratiating smile. "My ship is already good to go, but I think I'd rather depart on a good night's rest. Besides, why should I need to rush when your clunker is in pieces all over your hangar? Good luck, cuz."

Jill swaggers off with her drink and her spy machines, leaving you to brood on your thoughts while your order arrives. It tastes bitter in your mouth after such a betrayal, but you swear to yourself that the punk won't take over Dad's company. Even the outrageous bustiness of your server won't cheer you up at this point, nor will the surprisingly delicious wings.

You burp as fatigue sets in and make off to secure quarters for the evening. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, and you intend to hit the galactic rim hard.

Tomorrow, you join the Planet Rush.

* * *

_Tomorrow_

* * *

When you rise, the Codex beeps and says, "Message received." You flip it open to read the missive, instead getting blasted with your snotty cousin's voice as she says, "Good morning sleepyhead. I just wanted to let you know that I left not long after you went to bed. My ship does have luxurious sleeping quarters for ten, after all. Ta ta!"

"Message complete," the codex blithely states.

You hastily don your gear and scramble over to the hangar, hoping it has a replicator capable of making something approximating a decent breakfast. The techs are gone, probably sleeping after a full night's work. The ship looks completely different all finished up. It's been painted bright red with silvery stripes. Looking at it again, you realize that you recognize this from some of your father's holo-pics, at least the ones he'd let you see. This is the same ship that he took out on the Thirteenth Planet Rush, almost two centuries ago.

From: Victor Steele Victor_Steele

To: test Steele Nymryna_Steele

Subject: See you around, kid.

Hey, kiddo,

Technology's a wonderful thing. Lets you reach out from beyond the grave. You've got your ship, which means you're well on your way to the first probe. Or maybe you're further along, and just never check your email. Typical! I trust you're savvy enough to know not to click on everything in your inbox (spam filters and spammers are in an eternal arms race, and something always finds a way through), especially anything from any alien princesses wanting to marry you. Always a scam, trust me. Except for that one time on Revenna VII... how is old Breathicia doing, anyway? I should check, while I still have time...

Keep an eye on your Uncle Max and his spawn: they'll try to worm their way into your inheritance if you aren't careful. Just try not to hate them, especially the kids. You'd be pretty messed up if your daddy was a petty, scheming, back-stabbing bastard, too. Well, more so than I am, anyway! Hahaha.

Take care, kiddo.

-Dad

Attached below the email is a picture you've never seen before. It's your father and mother, with dad leaning over a hospital bed, looking down on baby you in your mother's arms. All three of you are smiling.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed reading my story, This story will continue into the next chapter. **


	2. Exporing Station

**Hello again, it's East, I'm sorry if I'm the best writer you have read. Hope you enjoy reading my story.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaks"

*Noise*

I do not own Trials In Tainted Space, only my OC

* * *

I have some free time till the ship is fixed, I noticed a blonde, half-ausar technician telling other people who to fix what on the ship. Feeling a bit curious, you walk up to chat to him. When you get close, his brown canine ears perk and he looks up with a brilliant smile. His sandy tail is swishing back and forth.

"Hi there, Captain Steele! Nice ship you've got here," the technician cheerfully tells you. He stretches out a hand and you shake it. "I'm Vahn, one of the ground crew assigned to your ship."

You've never heard anyone call your ship 'nice'. Really, it's an old clunker. You ask him why he thinks it's so amazing.

"W-well, I guess it's not from a pilot's perspective. But for me, your old Casstech Z14 is like a big puzzlebox, always breaking down and a real brain-teaser to fix. Pretty obvious why I became a mechanic, right? It's really challenging to keep your old clunker going. Sometimes it even stumps the boss, and that's saying something!"

He deactivates and tucks the pad away, turning his full attention to you. "...So, was there something you want, or just checking up on your ship? Don't worry, the repair costs are footed by Steele Industries - anything extra, though, and we'd have to charge."

Looking Vahn over from head to toe, he'd definitely qualify as 'handsome' under those oil-stained cheeks. The half-ausar male is usually smiling, bright teeth flashing with good humor as he works up a sweat over your rusty spaceship. He has chestnut-hued canine ears and sandy blonde hair, which looks perpetually tousled. His blonde tail swishes behind him.

The hard-working ausar stands six feet tall and has a lean yet muscular build. All those hours of hard labor repairing starships have perfectly tuned his body, as well as your vessel. His eyes are a glimmering green, filled with obvious intelligence - it takes brains to know how to properly calibrate a sublight drive!

He's wearing a technician's outfit, which would be plain except he wears it rather well. The otherwise dull fabric hugs his muscles and slim waist, accentuating everything beneath. The one item of note is his tool belt, with different gadgets of importance tacked on.

I decide to ask him about himself, the blonde half ausar crosses his arms, his fluffy tail swishing about. "... Me? I'm not that interesting. I mean, young, strapping half-ausar tech heads like me are a credit a dozen. My story doesn't even hold a candle to yours, Ms. heir-to-a-galactic-business-empire."

Not one to let up, you pester Vahn until he caves. "...Oh, all right. Where to start? Uh... I guess with my name - Vahn Arcon Desai. Only fair I give you mine, since everyone knows yours. I work for Steele Tech as a senior ship technician, so I spend a lot of my days fixing up mining vessels that dock at Tavros."

Still, working for Steele Tech as a senior technician is fairly impressive, especially since Vahn looks fairly young. You state as much and he bashfully scratches one of his canine ears.

"Well, yeah, I got pretty lucky - scored myself a scholarship to Ausaril Tech funded by your dad's company. I heard he had an honorary doctorate there? Anyway, I studied Applied Mechanics, since I love tinkering with my hands," Vahn brushes back his hair, "...When I graduated, I was scooped up immediately by Steele Tech, since, you know, they're always looking for folks who are good with gadgets."

"That's pretty much how I wound up here. I'm not sure if that answered your question, though, since I do have a life outside of work!"

I decided to ask Vahn how he ended up working on starships, specifically yours.

"Only the best technicians for test Steele, I guess?" He playfully grins and slides his hands in his jump suit pockets. "...I love working on ships and Steele Tech has a lot of them. I like yours the most, though, because it's an exploratory vessel."

When you ask why that's important, Vahn's eyes come alive with excitement. "Oh, what isn't to love? I'm working on a ship that's going where nobody's ever gone before! You're going to be roughing it through alien skies, landing on alien worlds - all in the ship I've worked on!"

"Without a top notch vessel, even the greatest galactic rusher is stuck twiddling their thumbs in a docking bay. Not too different from what you're doing now, right?" He teasingly winks, bushy tail swishing. "...All my sweat and effort goes into your engines, shields, guns, life support... pretty cool, right?"

I ask Vahn about his hobbies. The friendly half-ausar seems happy to discuss them with you.

"My hobbies? Vehicle restoration's a biggie; I've got two vintage hovercars I bought for a steal and I'm doing them up," Vahn explains, "One is a Atlas Dynamus, a beautiful old twin-seater with an old quad-levi axel. It was really big during the last rush. The other one is a Lexi Fusion that I'm missing half the parts for; I'm hand machining half of them myself since I can't find a seller."

There's a distinct gleam in the blonde tech's eyes and his bushy tail is waggling. It's pretty obvious Vahn loves talking about his toys!

"Um, what else? Oh - I also love playing graviball. There's a court on the station and I play twice a week. We're not the best team, but we're in the top three. I play point guard. I've started playing back when I was at Ausaril Tech and I've kept with it since then."

"Other than that, I usually like going out with the crew, having a few drinks and playing a few rounds of billiards. If I'm lucky, usually the night ends with me sinking one in a nice, tight pocket."

I inform Vahn that I'm going explore rest of the station, the blond half-ausar ears and tail slumps slightly "Oh, ok Captain Steele, have fun exploring the station" I say bye for now, I head toward the elevator, I have four chooses, I pick merchant deck. It takes a few minutes till I reach the merchant deck, when I head out I noticed the busy merchant's deck sprawls out before me. Arranged in a circular pattern, it winds its way around the entire station filled with shops of every style and variety. A cornucopia of races attend to their business here, forming a crowd as dense and multicultered as any you've seen before. People of all walks of life have come together here, united by the Rush, or at least united by a desire to eke a profit out of it.

I walk right to find two stores, The Dark Chrysalis, a shop that specializes in targeted, cosmetic transformatives is doing business to the the west, you see a brightly-lit shop labeled as "Fur Effect."

I decide to head into Fur Effect, my feet sink ankle-deep into thick, pink shag. The plush, pink rug covers the entire floor of the shop, giving way to a fuzzy-looking maroon wall treatment. Even the light sources appear to be wispy, vase-bound feathers, emitting a steady rainbow glow. There are also dozens of pictures and holos of attractive looking furred beings in various poses. One showcases a slinky ferret-girl bending her entire body backwards into an 'o' in a display of supreme flexibility. Another is a floating, holographic cow-girl modelling a straining set of overalls. Behind it, there is a velvety countertop and hardlight projected register.

A pudgy-looking panda-girl is standing behind it, wearing nothing other than a snug green skirt and a smile. She waves reflexively, chirping, "Welcome to Fur Effect! Let me know if I can help you with anything."

I decide to go to the counter, before I even reach the counter, the generously-endowed woman leans over it to greet you, creating quite the valley of unbound cleavage as she extends her paw your way. "Welcome to my shop! My name's Jade. Who do I have the pleasure of greeting?" She displays a dazzling, winsome smile that contains far more teeth than any human and blinks her exotic, horizontally slit eyes, both obvious remnants of her previous race. Such a visage would normally be unnerving, but on such a soft, friendly-looking girl, it's hard to do anything but smile back and respond in kind.

"It's nice to find someone bear-able on this station. I'm Nymryna."

"Great! This is my little shop, so if you can't find what you need, I can probably order it in for you. I specialize in furry splices, of course," she says as she shakes your hand. "Would you believe I used to be an Orchan? I didn't even have hair back then, let alone fur! I'm living proof of the effectiveness of my products," Jade explains with a note of pride in her voice. She whispers, "I didn't have tits either." as she brings up a holo-console for you to browse her wares with. "Let me know if you need anything. Oh, and bear in mind we have two inventories - the traditional genetic splices and more... erotic choices, for the transformation enthusiast."

I decided to look her over, Jade is a panda. That much is obvious, even at a glance. Her face has a short snout with a black nose, hiding most of her old facial features from view. Perhaps the only remains of her original race, orchan, are the number of teeth inside her maw and her exotic eye-shape. Slitted horizontally, her crimson irises bore into you, even when she gives you a smoldering look from lowered eyes. Her plump, sable lips are often pursed thoughtfully, gleaming like polished jet in the bright lights inside her shop. She either wears shiny gloss or takes moisturization very seriously, but neither accounts for their kissable-and-then-some size.

A mane of long, onyx-black hair cascades past her shoulders into a line of emerald clasps that bind it into an orderly, if long, ponytail. Elsewhere, she's covered in a thick coat of shimmering white fur soft enough to remind you of cyberdown pillows. A few black splotches break up her alabaster coloration - one around each of her eyes, one on her right shoulder, a big one from the underside of her left breast down to her hip, and a few small ones on her legs. There might be more under her softly swaying skirt, but you'd have to talk her out of it first. It isn't a perfect match to real pandas' coats, but over the counter transformatives aren't known for being an exact science.

To say that Jade is curvy would be an understatement. She's big all over, but mostly in the hips and chest departments. Beneath her narrow shoulders, her torso blossoms out into a little bit of chub and a whole lot of boob. Her tits - with as big and shapely as they are, tits is the only word that comes to mind - jut out large and proud, jiggling and swaying enthusiastically with every move their owner makes, always coming to rest in a way that leaves no doubt in your mind; she doesn't need a bra. Those plush, snuggly looking behemoths may bounce and quake, but they also sit up high when at rest. Interestingly, there are no nipples to top off Jade's bountiful breasts, just smooth, even fur. The panda-girl is curiously devoid of areolae as well.

She has just enough fat on her to give her a little belly when she slouches, but her hips put it to shame, flaring out to support her bubbly backside. What a butt it is! Her plump derriere is the kind of ass a surveying team would get lost in and never escape from. The cheeks are superbly rounded, but they jiggle with such energy that you can see it through her skirt. When she flexes her sizeable thighs, the whole thing tenses up. Though you can't see it, you're sure there's a pudgy little pucker in between her pillowy buns, right where it belongs. When Jade walks, it's with a swiveling, heavy sway that makes it difficult to look away from her hypnotic ass, and the cute little puffball of a tail just above it makes it even harder to keep your gaze to a respectable area.

The panda-woman's thighs continue on about as you would expect on such a woman. They're powerfully thick but carry more than enough cushion to make her lap an appealing rest stop, if you don't mind being smothered in her plush softness. Jade's feet, like her hands, are paw-like in appearance, with short, stubby digits capped by short, retractable claws. Little pads cover the undersides of her fingers and toes to enhance her grip, both as soft as the finest leather. She obviously takes care of herself.

At 6' 3" tall, she's well above the galactic average for beings classed as females, but she's just too damned cuddly to be imposing.

I decide to ask her about her race, "I assume you mean my original race, orchan, and not panda," Jade offers with an inquisitive tone.

I nod. She would probably talk about pandas all day if you let her.

Sighing, the curvacious panda nervously looks at her claws as she gathers her thoughts. She bites her lip, thinking hard, and when she finally does talk, the suddenness of it seems to startle her as much as you. "I used to be an orchan. We're kind of a smaller race - usually shorter than humans and ausar... thinner too. Our homeworld is naturally warm, not hot, mind you, and food is plentiful. We didn't need the insulation hair provides or to pack on much fat. Staying lean made it easy for us to maneuver through denser obstructions in the jungles we evolved from, I suppose." Jade nibbles on a finger. "It's strange talking about this stuff, now that I'm so... I'm so... different."

I playfully tweak one of her round, bear-like ears, earning a squeak for your mischief. "Come on, it's just a story; it can't hurt you," I say, "but I might have to pinch you somewhere else if you stop!"

"Right," Jade exhales. "So anyway, our race got discovered about two planet rushes back. We were already pretty civilized by that point, but we never developed much industrially. Orchan is a very verdant planet, so we were very, very careful not to damage our forests. Any advancement that was deemed damaging to the environment was shelved until it could be made to work without negative consequences." She shifts nervously, uncrossing and recrossing her thighs in a surprisingly demure gesture for such a large woman. "To the ausar explorers that found us, we were practically primitives."

She tugs nervously on her ponytail before flicking her odd red eyes your way again. "We got lucky, though. We paraded out every discovery our scientists had made to the ausar and made them see our worth. They supported our bid to join the U.G.C. as an independent planet. It's a good thing too, if they hadn't we probably would've been taken over by the closest local power and inducted under someone else's rule. As it is, we're more or less left to rule ourselves, even if we have one of the lowest trading quotients in the confederacy."

"Lucky break," I think out loud.

Jade smiles. "No kidding." She pulls her ponytail over her shoulder and threads it between her breasts, idly toying with the end of it as she talks, "After that, things have stayed about the same. Sure, we've gotten better tech, but preserving our planet's splendor has remained paramount. We aren't important enough to see many off-worlders, and an orchan leaving? Well, let's just say I surprised the whole colony when I saved up enough credits to leave." She casually adds, "A colony is like an extended family unit - uncles, cousins, and even close family friends. They all typically share one large dwelling."

Her eyes drift closed, and a wide smile spreads across her face. "I'll never forget the feeling of the thrusters pushing me back into my seat when we blasted off. It was like the planet itself was trying to hold onto me, to drag me back down to the ground, but we got higher and higher until the sky turned black and starry." She tips her head back, lost in the memory. "Gravity fell away until I felt like I was floating in my chair... at least, until the artificial gravity kicked on." Slowly opening her eyes, Jade sighs. "I was free."

She leans back and wriggles her toes. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Why furry?" you ask.

Jade just sighs at this. "I've answered this question more times than I can count, you know?"

I nod understandingly, though you still want to know, of course.

"Why not?" the plush panda retorts. "Fur is awesome! Here..." She grabs your hand and places it against the velvety-softness of her arm. "Isn't it amazing? It's just so... so wonderful!" She makes sure you get a good feel for her texture before letting go. "When I got myself a Miniature Void Hamster and touched him for the first time, I was in heaven. I didn't realize that growing little bristles out of your skin could make touching so... so good!" Jade giggles a little at herself. "So, I did the first thing anyone discovering something new does - I did some extranet research! You wouldn't believe what I found!"

Jade glances around momentarily before giving a rueful smirk. "I guess since you're here, you probably would believe what I found. It turns out that searching for things like 'furry' can bring up a whole subculture of enthusiasts, not to mention the... uh... wilder things related to that culture." She casts a sly look in your direction and giggles nervously. "Anyway, it looks like you humans had people wanting to adopt features from cute little animals long before you had the technology to do so, and that concept has caught on with a few other species as well. There's some ausar into it, for example, even though they're already pretty furry! If only their culture was more accepting about it; I hear having a snout carries something of a stigma over there."

I chuckle at that. Humans aren't exactly fond of furries, but by and large it's become commonplace enough to ignore. Besides, it's hard to carry a grudge against somebody with a muzzle when you live next door to someone who's made of sentient goo or comprised of writhing tendrils. Not to mention that there are a few aliens out there who may as well be furries. Diversity is a bitch.

A fuzzy, well-padded elbow digs into your ribs. "Still with me, Nymryna?"

"Just thinking," I answer. "What made you decide to make the change?"

Scrunching up her face and licking her nose, the big panda gal answers, "Not much, actually. I had already broken away from my race to see the stars. I was out working odd jobs, learning technology, and trying to make it on my own when I decided to go for it. I had to land a good gig to afford it, of course. I found out I had a head for numbers and figures while working in a friend's custom starship shop, even though my 'in' had been my ability to wriggle through small places. Within six months I was out of the grease pits and into an accountants office. A few months after that I was running the books for two other shops." She casually wraps her ponytail around her neck and over one shoulder. "I made enough to get access to some of the good stuff."

Jade kicks her feet out and wiggles her toes excitedly. "It only took me a few hours for the fur to grow in, and I got so much taller and bigger all over! I must have eaten something like a meal an hour for the first two days. After my face finished reshaping, things slowed down, but I was still putting on weight and growing in places I hadn't grown before." She gingerly prods her cushy bosom, and her mouth falls open into a happy smile, pink tongue lolling out.

Is she getting aroused by such benign contact? I don't get a chance to ask.

"I grew tits! Big, whomping titties!" She looks so happy that I momentarily worry that she's going to start bouncing and cheering. "Orchan's don't have breasts... ever! We don't even have nipples." She points back at herself. "Now I'm a big girl with a luxurious coat and even bigger assets!" Perhaps realizing that she's strayed into a sexual territory, she lets the conversation drop off.

After a moment of companionable silence, Jade playfully punches my shoulder, but it doesn't even hurt. She's just too soft. "That's for making me explain that again."

I ask her about her shop, "My shop?" Jade asks. "I guess you could say that it's like my hopes and dreams rolled together into my baby." She smirks a little. "I wanted to share what I had discovered with everyone, and a shop seemed the best way to do it. I can support myself and meet furries all day long! Hell, I can even work with people that don't have the credits to make the transformation on their own. You'd be amazed by what solid financial planning can accomplish."

Ticking off one finger, Jade explains, "First, I had to get the money for the place. I worked as an accountant another two years to save up enough to start up. It wasn't easy, but I did. Next, I needed a location. I caught a lucky break with picking my location, though. The planet rush was coming up, and Tavros was positioned perfectly to catch a ton of lucrative trades with the new planets. That's not even mentioning all the adventurers coming out of the new systems with wallets full of credit chits." She gestures at her shop. "I've done well enough to redecorate twice, and each time I wind up making the place cozier. I've even managed to open up a few new locations out there on the rim." She sighs. "I can't run all of them personally of course. I mainly stay here... this place has kind of become my home." She brushes a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. "Not much more to tell."

The cuddly-looking woman begs a story or two out of you before saying, "You're easy to talk to, you know that? I can tell you've got at least one more question." She gives you a sultry blink. "I saw you looking back when I touched them and talked about growing them..." she says with a gesture at her breasts. "Just ask. I won't bite." She snaps her jaws. "Much."

Well, I may as well take the bait. I ask her about her breasts.

Jade smirks, running one pawed finger up and down the length of her expansive assets, shivering slightly at the sensation. "I was hoping you'd ask." She squeezes one and pants, "They're my favorite part of the transformation. Whoever designed the splice made it with human expectations in mind, and humans expect, big, luxurious busts to go with a curvy figure." She gives a twirl and a shake, basking in your attention like a cat in the sun. "It's a shame it didn't give me proper nipples. I compensated another way, and it worked out better than I could have ever imagined..."

"What'd you do?" you ask, your curiosity overwhelming you.

Leaning back on the countertop, the plush panda smiles. "Well, nipples are supposed to be incredibly sensitive, right?"

I nod.

"I decided, if I don't have the nipples themselves, why not just make my breasts have nerves as densely packed as nipples? The tech is out there, though it's often used for other purposes. It took a year's worth of profits to afford the neuron growth serums and have them applied, but it was worth every penny!" Jade rubs a breast once more, tongue lolling in obvious pleasure. "You can... can see how successful it was..." She shudders, and for a second, her tongue lolls out in a display of wanton enjoyment. "The doctors... umm... said I responded better to the treatments than I- ooohhh... should have."

The curvaceous shopkeep slides back behind her countertop, her thighs clenching tightly together. "You can probably guess why I don't wear a top now. All that fabric sliding and grinding and squeezing on my girls would drive me nuts with need. I'd probably wind up trying to proposition every customer that came in instead of selling them splices, and while that might be fun, I'm not sure I'm the right type of girl for that occupation." One of her hands drifts lazily towards her top before being stopped by Jade's glare. She lowers her arm with a deep, regretful sigh.

"As it is, I'm a hairsbreadth away from vaulting over this counter and forcing you to spend the next two hours motorboating me." Jade smiles lopsidedly, eyes cast low and lewd. "With some regret, I'm going to have to ask you to give me a moment to get under control, I'll be right back."

She pirouettes away, rump swaying back and forth with pendulous momentum, thighs kept so close together that you can hear the swish of fur on fur with each step. Her display of willpower does little to hide the reflective sheen trailing down one flexing leg, nor does it conceal the fragrant trail of droplets that have accumulated on the rug behind her, filling her shop with her own feminine odor. Perhaps she pushed herself a little closer to the brink than she meant to. Her shop certainly didn't seem layered with the smell of a woman in need when you arrived.

From behind a 'staff only' door, you hear surprisingly unmuffled moans, at first soft, like their creator is trying to stay quiet, but with gradually increasing enthusiasm. Soon, you're wondering if passersby can hear her dulcet whimpers and cries. You certainly can, and they're making your own heart beat a little faster in response, but just as you're considering trying the door yourself, Jade's ardor peaks. She cries out, thumping against something... perhaps the walls or the floor. You can't be sure which. There's some breathy panting, and then Jade emerges, practically glowing. Her skirt looks as perfect as when she left... Did she masturbate without even touching herself down there?

"Nymryna, I'm up here." Jade's downy fingertips catch you under the chin and lift your eyes to hers, forcibly pulling your gaze away from her crotch. She chuckles to herself. "Sorry, I got a little too excited there. Was there something else you wanted to talk about, or did you want to buy something?" I inform her I need to get going, " Have a good day Nymryna!" I say my good bye and head out of the store.

I decided to check the other store call The Dark Chrysalis. The interior of this shop is difficult to make out thanks to a combination of dim lighting and a smoky haze that smells vaguely of walnuts. Looking around, I manage to locate the source of the illumination - four custom glowbulbs pumping out an unnatural-looking blue-black aura. The walls are covered in shelves with dozens of perverted-looking nicknames, many of them demonic in theme, and the lone counter in the back of the store is similarly decorated.

A ceramic trinket shaped like two fornicating imps goes flying by your shoulder to shatter above the doorframe, exploding into a storm of shimmering fragments. You duck aside of the debris and come up, eyes alert and searching.

There's a demon in this shop! ...And she's naked? She's standing between me and the counter, one clawed hand empty while the other hurls a vase into the back wall. The motion makes her tits sway pendulously. A half-erect phallus swings free between the tainted female's thighs, nicely framing her visible netherlips. A complicated glowing harness encircles her form, shaping and curving her body into a classical hourglass form.

"That fat... fucking... furry... WHORE!" she screams, spinning to regard me. Her eyes are like pools of onyx around glowing amber orbs. Somehow, she manages to look threatening as she stalks forward on six-inch heels, a spaded tail whipping back and forth behind her. Nails that seem more like two inch claws close over my shoulders as she grabs hold of me. "SHE STOLE MY SALE!"

I slyly slip free of her grip, careful to avoid cutting yourself on her razor-sharp claws. The last thing you need is a brawl with a succubus. Violence is wasted on such an alluring creature.

Turning away, the demon kicks her way past a half-dozen other broken knick-knacks to get to her counter. She slumps down on her countertop and exhales, drumming her fingers. "Look, I'm sure you don't care about any of that. Is there a mod you want? A big fat dick? Maybe some titties that the boys... or girls... will love?" The fickle woman grins. "The name's Sera, and this is my shop: The Dark Chrysalis."

I make a mental note not to steal any of her sales. What will I be doing in Sera's shop?

I decided to look her over, Sera looks like a six-foot, one inch tall demon more than anything else. A set of ridged horns, glowing with phosphorescent luminescence, curl outwards from her forehead. Additionally, her skin is a mild purple that only serves to further her unholy air. Black sclera ring her golden, glowing irises, split by lizard-like pupils. Above them, a row of gleaming, metal piercings line her brow. Her slightly upturned nose is unremarkable, aside from the single stud in her left nostril. Pale blue hair cascades around her visage like fine silk tapestries arranged to tastefully frame her face.

A choker of black-lined, blue-glowing conduits rings her neck, matched on her torso by a sable corset dotted by hard metal and glowing, technological baubles. Pentagonal plates have grown out of her shoulders, though you cannot tell if they exist as armor or ornamentation. Matching, blue-glowing bracers and armbands complete her ensemble, but your eyes spend little time looking at her outfit when it frames her other assets so beautifully.

Big breasts that would easily fill an EE-cup bra and then some sit high and proud on her chest, obviously the result of some kind of artificial or biological enhancement. They're nicely rounded and capped with a pair of cerulean nipples that are ever so slightly pebbled in the air-conditioned station air. They're the kind of boobs that just beg to be fondled, and Sera's open display of them shows just how much she knows it.

A foot-long cock, maybe a bit longer, dangles down between her toned thighs, backed up by a pair of balls that sit on the upper end of the terran norm when it comes to size. Sera's ass is nothing to sneeze at either; it's large, nicely rounded, and crowned with a prehensile, spaded tail. She spanks a cheek with it when she catches you looking, sending a kinetic ripple across her crack. At the same time, the spade at the end seems a little bigger and bulgier, perhaps engorged by the contact.

Strappy thigh-highs and garters join her technological-looking corset to her shapely legs. Her feet are perched upon toe-covering, six-inch platform heels, but she walks in them as if it were the most natural thing in the world, perhaps counterbalanced by the tail you noticed earlier.

All in all, Sera appears to be the kind of woman who enjoys everything sexuality has to offer and pursues it aggressively.

I decide to ask what has made her so mad? Sera rolls her eyes as if it were obvious. "Well, this short little green guy was in here looking for some male enhancement, and he's loaded, right?" She gestures towards her terminal. "I've got this custom mod all lined up that would be exactly what he wants. Literally perfect. It's a horse-cock so big that it's practically a cum cannon, okay? And this is a mod that's one shot guaranteed - it always delivers as advertised." Her hand curls up and makes masturbating motions. "He'd love it, but he wants to shop around."

I nod. "What happened?"

"That panda bitch sold him some junky furrification shit!" Sera screams. "She talked him into getting some cheap horse-mod that might not even work, and it might even give him a fucking muzzle." She gestures with her hands. "Long face and all. Those things are only a grand tops, though. Of course, he bought one and got a stallion cock on the first try. So Jade makes another couple credits, and I get robbed of a sale that could pay the rent on this place for a year." Sera snarls and slams her fist down on the countertop. "He had the nerve to come in here, slap me in the thigh with it, call me a rip-off artist, and flutter out on those little wings of his."

The bare-chested demoness sighs. "So that's what's bothering me. I missed out on a huge sale, and somewhere on station, a sap who got lucky is telling everyone that my mods are a waste of money. Odds are that he should've wound up looking like an ass from those splices."

My only response is to mutter, "Damn..."

Sera smiles wryly. "Yeah. Anyway, sorry I almost brained you with a sculpture on your way in." She looks you up and down once more. "Ehh, you would've been fine anyway. I'll have to throw a little harder if you ever torque me off." The smile she flashes you looks more like she's baring her teeth at you. "Now, what can I do for you?"

I leave when wasn't looking at me. I decided walk around to see anything else is in the area. I find a place that appears to be a simulated beachworld. I ask how much to get in, she says"45 credits for a day, 1,500 credits lifetime" "I will be getting a lifetime pass" you say, shrugging.

"Great! I promise you won't regret it," she says, indicating a small machine on the desk. "Stick your wrist out there."

Doing so, the machine sprays a tiny marker across it in the design of the logo.

"Nanobots," the girl explains. "They'll fall off automatically after twenty four hours but you stay in the system with a lifetime pass. Head on in, you'll probably want to get changed in the rooms on the right. Enjoy!"

The only way I was able to buy the pass was because the job I had paid really well. I decided to buy TightShorts and sleeveless swim shirt. I put on what I just paid for, I walk off to see if there is anything else to look for.

I see a place called Happy tails, I walk into the store, Mere moments after I step through the door into the Happy Tails, there's a loud 'wuh-PSHH' and you nearly jump out of my skin!

There's a little giggle from the distant counter as I calmed myself - it takes a few seconds for my mind to register it was the sound of a whip-crack door alarm.

"Sorry, sorry!" A light-hearted, silvery voice calls out, "That noise can be a little shocking the first time, but it'll grow on you."

From behind one of the racks, a smiling, blue-skinned butterfly-girl steps out. Her fae-like wings flitter behind her as she grins at you, star-like eyes glittering. The young woman's soft breasts are brazenly on display; cuppable handfuls with delectable little nipples. When your eyes travel downwards, however, they're met with gilded silver and a big, obnoxious lock. She's wearing a chastity belt! I notice the whole store is filled to the brim with sex gear of all persuasions.

"So, what brings you to my store, stranger?" She melodically asks, multi-faceted wings fluttering behind her. "...Or are you here for the view?" She follows up by pressing her arms against the sides of her pert peaks and pushing them out. They're small, but dangerous!

I look at Inessa and she flushes in obvious delight. Her dusky blue cheeks turn a darker shade, and she nervously toys with a lock of her lustrous white hair. There's a lot of it to play with, after all - it's braided all the way down to her impeccably round rump.

Her excitement at being watched is obvious in the rapid rise and fall of her soft, slight breasts and the stiffness of her dimpled nipples. Her pert peaks, while not massive, still look like delicious little handfuls, easy to cup and tease.

Brilliant butterfly-like wings protrude from her shoulderblades, fae-like and multifaceted. As the light hits them, they shimmer and dance with scintillating colors. Almost as brilliant as her wings, Inessa's bright blue-green eyes sparkle at you. Like all saeri eyes, they're like colored stars exploding within a black-rimmed iris.

Almost tragically, a silvery chastity belt guards her womanhood, fastened by a big lock. It's the sort with tiny gaps, allowing for motion and breathing, and a T-shaped back that leaves her slender buttocks exposed.

On her upper right arm, there is a beautiful tree-branch tattoo wrapped around it with cherry-blossoms blooming.

I feel a little hornier for gazing at her. Given her burning cheeks, I'm not the only one.

Just as I'm about to ask Inessa something, she tilts her head and peers at me. She seems very interested in my face all of a sudden...

"...Hey, you're... you look familiar. I'm sure we've never met, though," the snowy-haired saeri ponders aloud. She brings her fingers up to form a frame and places you in it. As soon as she does, her eyes light up in recognition.

"Oh-my-Zyi! You're Nymryna Steele - and you're in my store!" Inessa squeals, looking at you like you're a celebrity. Well, you sort of are. At least, your father is. "Aren't, you, you know, supposed to be on some galactic race; not hanging out, buying whips in my store?"

"Who says the whip isn't for extra motivation?" I wittily retort, quirking a brow.

Realizing her faux pas, Inessa blushes and nervously waves her six-fingered hands. "Um, sorry! I wasn't having a go. I, um, did I tell you I have a mouth, and sometimes I put my foot in it? It's a bad habit of mine."

I'm curious, so I ask her where Inessa saw you. Happy to switch the subject, the saeri girl hugs her waist.

"Um... on the holonet news... about a day ago?" She thoughtfully answers. "...Perhaps you want to buy something for when you defeat a rival? We've got a delightful selection of whips and floggers."

You ask Inessa about herself. She hops up on the counter and swings her legs, looking at you with big, wide eyes.

"W-what, you want to know about me?" The snowy-haired girl asks, looking a little shocked. You nod.

Inessa nervously reaches around and grabs the end of her ass-length braid, playing with the tip. "...W-well, where to start? My name's Inessa O'Anyalicia. I'm in retail, if you hadn't guessed."

"I'm minding the store; it's not really mine. There's not really a whole lot else to me. OH! I like skin mods and bondage. And if you hadn't guessed, I'm a sub."

I ask her if she has a mistress. The young woman quickly shakes her head.

"No, no mistress to speak of. I've actually never had one - my sister's a pro Domme though, so I've had a little bit of instruction. Other than that, I'm mostly untrained."

Inessa claps her hands together and looks at you with glittering eyes. "So, how about you? Are you a dominant, a sub, a switch–or maybe a bit vanilla...?"

I'm a switch, "Reeeallly?" Inessa's eyes light up. "...Are you a, you know, a switch who's into girls? Like, specifically blue-skinned saeri girls? Just, you know, asking. For reasons."

The snowy-haired submissive flirtatiously leans forward, pushing out her chest. She's practically thrusting her delectable blue breasts right at me.

"Oh, I love blue-skinned saeri girls," I huskily declare, leaning forward and lightly brushing one of those pert little buds with a crooked finger.

Inessa trembles with delight at my crooning words and touch, pressing her soft mounds against your fingers. I reach out and give one of her pert breasts a pointed squeeze. She lets out a cute little moan, practically melting on the spot.

Just as she's getting all worked up, I pull back with a devilish grin. The alien girl lets out a needy little whine, looking at you with a longing gaze. "...W-wuh... why'd you stop?"

"...More when I say, no sooner." I assert your authority in a firm, no-nonsense voice. Inessa shivers at your dominant tone, looking more than a little spellbound.

"Y-yes, of course. Whatever you say," she meekly answers, gazing up at you through her long, dark lashes. My Domme sense tingles – I'm pretty sure if I ordered her to do something, she'd do it.

I've read the codex entry on the saeri, but I just have to ask–did Inessa seriously used to be a siel?

"Sure was!" Inessa exclaims, flitting her wings. "Your dad's terran, right? I've found the easiest way to explain it to terrans is to say we're like caterpillars and butterflies. I used to look like a gigantic blue caterpillar back when I was a siel. Now I'm saeri, and I look like a beautiful butterfly."

I remark how odd it is that two species on different worlds have evolved so similarly. Inessa grins and wiggles a finger.

"You say that, but we have an animal species just like humans on my home planet. They're called yorri. Same pastel eyes, achromatic skin, even your genitals are the same. To our eyes, humans look just like yorri–but it's a bit rude to compare a thinking species to an animal one, you know?"

I ask Inessa when she became a saeri–was it voluntary?

"As soon as I hit puberty, I decided to undertake the change. I was a terrible silk-weaver, so I didn't lose out much. Plus, most of the galaxy is made for smaller bipeds, you know? Being able to fly is fun too–though I don't get much chance to on a space station, obviously."

I ask Inessa about the tattoo-like skin mods she's got. A thrilled expression brightens up her face. She can't show me her upper arm quickly enough.

"Here, take a look!"

I inch closer. Wrapped around her shoulder and upper arm is a beautiful tree-branch tattoo adorned with white blooming cherry blossoms. Now that you're closer, you swear you can smell something floral, maybe a perfume?

"It's not perfume," Inessa answers my unspoken question, grinning a little. "The smell is part of the skin mod. Same with the feel. Go on, touch it! I don't mind."

Definitely an exhibitionist, I confirm. Reaching out, I brush your fingers along her shoulder. Her dusky blue skin is so soft and smooth, you almost lose yourself just touching it.

"Very soft and lovely. I love the feel," I state. As if I made a joke, Inessa giggles and taps the blossoms of her genetic tattoo.

"...Not my skin, silly. Touch the flowers!" She exclaims. Her blue cheeks are flushed and I can feel her skin prickling beneath your fingertips. She must really enjoy being touched.

Correcting my mistake, I brush your fingers against one of the white flower blossoms. I'm surprised to feel her skin texture change - it's silky there, just like a rose petal!

"Amazing! Must have been quite the skin modder," I genuinely exclaim. Getting such accurate detail in her genetics must have taken skill, time, and money.

"She is, though half of it is genetic advantage. My species takes very well to gene mods," Inessa explains, turning her back to me and gesturing to her smooth upper back. "...See, I got this one done yesterday, and you can hardly tell - no inflammation or anything!"

She lifts up her silvery-white hair braid so you can see it better. I can spot a tattoo between her shoulder blades with just four words written in fancy, looped letters: 'Love Me, Lash Me".

"...Is that a request?" I ask, quirking a brow.

The alien girl blushes, letting go of her braid. "Whoops, I didn't realize how that came across! I, um, I really was just showing you my skin mods." She then leans back and looks up at me, her soft blue-green eyes shining. "...Unless, of course, you wanted it to be?"

"You know... if you wanted to... love and lash me."

Her kissable lips are slightly parted, hovering very close to yours. I can feel her gentle breath warmly brushing over my own mouth, her breathing hurried and heated.

The sweet smell of flowers fill the air. The electricity is palpable. Do I kiss her?

I move forward, as if pulled in by the irresistible gravity of her sweet lips. Her dark lashes flutter in hurried anticipation. Her breathing quickens. And just as you move to seal my lips against hers...

Wuh-PSHHH!

... Both of us nearly jump out of our skin at the sound of the store's door alarm going off. Turning your heads, there's a leather-clad Ausar woman leading a human girl by a leash.

"Hello there, dear! I presume you're open...?" The doggy domme asks, tilting her head. "...Or, did I interrupt something between you and your Mistress?"

"U-um, n-no... and she's not my Mistress," Inessa breathily responds, reluctantly pulling back from me. There's a longing look in her eyes. "...I-I'll be with you right away, ma'am."

With one last wistful look at me, the silver-haired sub skips over to the impatient looking customer. It seems my moment was spoiled by an unlocked door!

... I just have to ask."I noticed your nethers are locked up tighter than a stellar-class vault." I observe gesturing at the silvery metal protecting her luscious loins.

Inessa blushes and interlaces her fingers. "...Um, you really want to know about that?"

I nod. Inessa takes a deep breath before spilling the beans. "...I may have put it on. By accident. A customer asked me to try it on, so I did. They wanted to see it locked, and I thought, 'that's okay, I've got the key'."

"Thing is, I didn't. I still don't. I've turned this store upside down looking for the key, and I can't find it anywhere."

I ask about getting it removed by other means, like a locksmith. Surely there's other means?

"You'd think, but this is the deluxe edition. It's made of the same stuff that goes into spaceship hulls. The lock is just as bad; it looks low tech, but it's actually top notch."

Inessa gives me a plaintive look, eyes glittering. "...If you see a key anywhere, tell me, okay? I really want to get off... I mean, get it off!"

Given her freudian slip, I suspect Inessa has not been able to properly play with herself for quite some time.

I ask Inessa about her sister, since you vaguely remember her saying she was a pro Domme.

Inessa smiles and leans back against the counter. "Oh, yeah, I've got a lot of siblings. Twenty-four, in fact. My species generally have big families – well, at least compared to the uplifted ones."

"I'm the twentieth daughter, one of the youngest. Most of them still live and work on Xhixia; that's the siel and saeri home world. They're pretty high-brow."

"High brow? And they let their daughter run a sex store?" I ask, a little puzzled.

"Of course! Bondage is a noble profession among my species, even if it's just selling the goods. My sister actually owns the store and makes the goods."

I ask her if her sister lives on Tavros, since you haven't seen her about. The saeri shopkeeper shakes her head.

"No. Xanthe's running a second store over on Myrellion - some boonie planet full of honey-filled ant girls - Zyi knows why." Inessa self-consciously touches her modest bust and pouts, "...I hear they've all got melon-sized tits. Personally, I don't see the appeal. I-I mean, not that there's anything wrong with your breasts!" She hastily adds."

I was about to ask Inessa something else but my codex informs me my ship has finally finish being repaired, I tell her I need to leave, "oh, have a good day Nymryna" I say a quick goodbye and head to my ship.

I head back to the elevator and head down back to the hangar, say bye to Vahn and head into the ship and head to Mhen'ga.

It'll take a few hours to get there so I'm going to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and hope you have a good day. To Be Continued.**


	3. Probe Finding

**Hello again it's East, hopefully you have been enjoying my story so far, with that out of the way, on to the story**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

*Noise*

I don't own Trials In Tainted Space, only my OC

When I reach Mhen'ga, I see land that is covered in swamps and trees that are surrounded by seas. I land step out to see the hangar, this suspended platform is little more than an exposed landing pad. It's a hexagonal, steelcrete plate, one of dozens that ring the central elevator spire. Blinking lights ring the edges to guide you when taking off or landing, and to keep other ships from clipping the platform when seeking their own. An elevator door hangs open to the south, waiting for you to press the button that will take you back to the ground, while your ship remains parked here, ready to be entered.

When I exited the hanger, I walk into a office that is one of many set up around the spaceport to process customs both coming and going. Other identical rooms can be spotted through doorways to the north, but they appear to be closed down or currently occupied. A single, large desk sits on the east side of the room, kept fairly tidy aside from a mug filled with lollipops and candy. A name placard proclaims the desk's owner to be Flahne. A doorway to the west opens out back into the jungle at the base of an elevator. The door to the south is labeled 'Out to Esbeth.'

Some kind of amber, gel-like material in the shape of a woman is sitting behind the desk, fiddling with paperwork. Upon seeing you, she withdraws the remains of a sucker from her mouth, tosses it in a waste bin full of similar candied sticks, and says, "Hi there! I just need you to fill out some paperwork about your business on planet!"

A rickety-looking chair is the only available seating, so I sit down on it as gingerly as possible. The gel-woman extends her hand in greeting, and you take it, introducing myself.

She smiles back, "Call me Flahne. I'm the official U.G.C. contact here in Esbeth and on Mhen'ga as a whole. It's a thankless job, but somebody has to keep all the paperwork straight until we can smooth over relations with the natives and get a real civilization going here."

I spend much of the time marvelling at the gelatinous woman's appearance. Her hair is the same honeyed color as the rest of her, and it isn't even real hair - just transparent, amber gel done up in a stylish bun that perches atop shoulder-length tresses. Two long ears protrude from the sides of her head, each about as wide as her face and narrowing to points at the tips. Her eyes are a stunning, mischievous violet. One glaring absence is the lack of a nose under them; she has no olfactory organ whatsoever, unless it is hidden elsewhere on her person. The pouting lips help to draw my eye away, and I can't help but glance lower into the barely-concealed cleavage her half-buttoned top is struggling to contain. The elastic white fabric just doesn't seem up to containing what must be G-cups.

"Ahem." Flahne clears her throat with a twinkle in her eyes. "These are pretty standard forms. You can fill them out on the workstation over there or you're computing device of choice."

I nod and produce your codex, busily filling out forms as Flahne makes small talk. Seeing the odd looks you give her, she explains that she is a rahn, specifically a loo'rahn, as determined by her coloration. Numerous interruptions dot the conversation as she consumes stick after stick of candy, sucking long and hard on each and then resuming her instructions as if she had never paused at all. Flahne apparently has a monstrous sweet tooth.

"Once you've finished up, just go ahead and transfer the files over," the gracious, soft-looking secretary bubbles. At that, I realize that I'm finished and press the send button; the codex actually has tactile screen deformation to give the buttons an edge I can feel, not at all like those cheap touchscreens you find everywhere for a few credits. "Oh, absolutely perfect! You've got a head for this stuff, sugar." She chews on the candy as she looks over the forms, and a long prehensile tongue dangles out of her mouth, curling around the stick to hold it while she types away at an ancient-looking keyboard.

Flahne's computer chimes merrily, and she announces, "All done! Now, since you're such a cutie, I'd like to tell you to watch out if you go outside of town. A fair portion of the natives here are aggressive and more than a little sexually active... if you catch my meaning. I'd hate to see someone as pretty as you go out and get accosted by those devilish zil!" she shudders. "Besides, if you're going to have a little fun with anyone, it ought to be someone nice and soft."

**Your codex quietly displays a message that the available information on the rahn race has been aggregated.**

Flahne seems genuinely excited to talk to you again. "So, what did you want to talk about, Miss Steele? God, I love that name. It sounds so... firm." She blushes and continues, "Sorry, maybe I ought to stick to calling you cutie, since you are... what did you want to talk about?"

I ask her about her race, Flahne perks up at that. She's obviously pleased at the chance to talk about her people and launches straight into a little lecture. "Well, it's understandable that you'd be curious. As I said earlier, I'm a rahn. A lot of people call us gel-girls for, well... obvious reasons." She pokes at her chest, sinking her finger a few inches into the fluffy boob without issue. When she pulls away, the divot slowly springs back into shape. "Most of us don't mind. I mean, I used to call humans 'spinelings' when I was young and sheltered. Boy did that ever cause me trouble!" Flahne pops her sucker back in her mouth for a moment and takes a few long licks on it. "Anyway, I know better now. As a matter of fact, I can recite the proper names of most galactic races from memory." She beams at that.

The curvy secretary pulls the half-dissolved remains of her lollipop out and tosses it aside, unwrapping a fresh one as she gets back on track, "We got discovered in the last planet rush. We were barely tribal back then I'm told, simple predators hunting the smaller beasts of our world." Flahne makes a mock, scary face at me and growls, a sound that reminds me more of a bubbling brook than a fierce predator.

We both break into giggles at that. "It seems so silly in hindsight. Somebody saw some potential in us and helped us adapt to technology instead of living like savages. I wish I knew who, I'd like to give them a big ol' hug!" Flahne sighs dreamily until I prod her to finish. "Oh, right... so we got full acceptance into the U.G.C. about thirty standard years back, and ever since, we've been trying to do right by the galaxy as a whole. Our intelligence is right around the galactic standard, we don't need much to eat, and we're pretty darn tough to kill. Not to mention that we're sociable and less inclined to violence than most carbon-based lifeforms."

Flahne seems very proud of that last statement, even puffing her chest out a bit and straightening her posture, which of course makes her breasts bounce. She even adds, "We're pretty good about breeding, too. It's really easy for us to control whether we actually reproduce or not, so overpopulation is something we've never had a problem with. Of course, cum is way better-tasting than meat, so we tend to eat that in whatever hole we can get it in now." Flahne licks her lips without meaning to as her expression saddens. "Some people have started treating us like brainless sluts, just because we prefer our meals to come from our friends and get turned on easily, but unlike other species, getting horny doesn't impact our cognitive abilities much. If I didn't care to make my partners squirt out as much yummy jizz as possible, I could probably get a lot of work done at the same time."

The curvy gel-woman smiles a little lewdly at me. "I hope that doesn't bother you. We rahn aren't very modest by nature, and sexuality is just another source of pleasure and food for us." She sucks on her lolly and admits, "I tend to be a rather hungry woman."

I mention that you'd like to know more about her subspecies in particular.

Flahne lights up with delight as I broach that topic. "Well, you know about the rahn, so I guess I could explain a bit about what it means to be a loo'rahn." She smiles up at me and peels back one of the sleeves on her button-down shirt, exposing the honeyed flesh beneath. "As you can see, I'm semi-transparent, like all rahn, but I'm yellowish in color. Rahn almost always produce the same color offspring, unless it is a pairing of two different colored rahn. Our colorization forms in response to our characteristics, with each color having different advantages."

Rolling her sleeve back down, Flahne continues, "Loo'rahn tend to be less durable than the other types, but we make up for it in other ways. Our tongues are longer and more nimble. We can be even softer than our sisters, who are already far more plush than a human girl could ever be." She gingerly pushes her hand into the heaving curve of her breast, slowly depressing it until she's swallowed up to the wrist in boobflesh. "An upside of this is that we can reshape our bodies more easily than other rahn in order to assume new shapes or forms. It still takes a good while, but it can have its advantages."

I nod, easily seeing how the ability to alter one's form could have immense uses, even if you couldn't change the color of your body.

"It does have its downsides. It's hard to keep all the excess nutrition I hold inside myself from settling into unattractive areas. I really should cut down on the sugar, but it's just so good! It tastes even better in my cum, too, so I just keep drinking it and never really lose it." Flahne stands up out of her seat and pivots around, showing just how thick and juicy her hips and bosom truly are. "It's good to have this much control over my body, huh?"

Flahne settles down, her soft bottom lewdly squishing and stretching at the hem of her skirt when her thick thighs compress. She looks up with a proud smile, and admits, "Don't get me wrong, some of the other rahn have some pretty great things that they can do. Red rahn can secrete all kinds of disabling chemicals on their surface. White ones are super efficient at absorbing nutrients, but that means they have more leftovers to let out. They leak like faucets when they masturbate or get too turned on. The green and blue ones are mega tough. I've seen one of those turn their skin hard enough to stop a bullet." She seems a little out of breath after rattling all that off. Settling down for a moment to lick at her candy gives her a second to settle down.

"I guess that's it," she says at last, "but I'd be happy to talk about my people as much as you like."

Then I ask her if she could tell me a little bit more about the locals.

Flahne brushes a strand of floppy, gelatinous hair to the side and says, "First off, there are the zil. They're pretty much the only form of intelligent life out there worth talking to in my opinion. Unfortunately, they're pretty tribal and in their culture, when they meet someone from another tribe out in the jungle, it's traditional for them to fight for dominance and fuck. Male or female, they don't really care. To them it isn't really that bad of a thing, just a way to decide who's on top. From what I've heard they both usually walk away smiling. The loser almost always gives up before they get hurt too bad."

"Why is that?" I ask curiously.

Flahne giggles, "That's the best part! They've got super potent pheromones they can release at will. I'm told that smelling them turns you on like crazy and makes you just want to fuck them in whatever way they prefer." Her lips color orange with nervousness. "I hope you won't tell anybody about me cussing like that; I'm not supposed to on the job."

I idly wonder if she's supposed to be flirting either, but dismiss it as she prattles on.

"So, they look kinda like wasps with all the chitin covering them, but they pull it back and they have the cutest cocks... at least the men do, anyways. The girls have these juicy-looking snatches and breasts that can drip honey. I've been hoping a pretty, civilized one would come through, but then I met you! You're so cute that those silly bugs don't stand a chance. So far, a few of the males have come into town to try and drive us off. Penny disabled two of them pretty easily before the others ran off. I gotta admit, I started dripping when their combined smells wafted over here," the curvy woman says while wiggling uncomfortably in her chair.

Tossing a spent sucker into her waste bin, she grabs a new one and plops it between her plump lips, sucking noisily in between sentences. "I think they're in jail till Penny figures out what to do with 'em. She installed some remote auto-turrets afterward. All it'll take is a call to her and they'll light up any nasties she tags."

Sentry turrets? Talk about overkill. Is there something worse out there?

Flahne nonchalantly pops out her sucker and says, "Oh no. All things considered, Mhen'ga is a pretty nice planet. The worst we have are cunt snakes, and some infested asshole brought those in from offworld. We still haven't gotten a decent body scanner in yet, so now we've got parasitic snakes out there, adapting to the planet. They'll probably have acclimated fully before we can get any decent gas treatments for them in." Flahne sighs. "They're kind of gross, I think. I mean, they've got lust-inducing venom that they use to incapacitate their victims – usually males – and then they'll use the vagina they've got on their other end to feed. Girls usually get left alone. Sometimes, if they take a liking to their victim, they'll wait until she's asleep and then bite into the base of the spine. They do some kind of crazy metamorphosis and meld into the victim's body, so when they wake up, they've got a pussy tail with a powerful thirst for cum."

You shiver at the odd mental picture.

"Yeah, they only eat the cum. They actually have dozens of species worth of DNA stored inside them and use the biology of their host to determine the most appropriate mutations to impose upon their young. It's really quite clever, even if they are little more than dumb snakes that eventually turn into unthinking, tail-based breeding machines. They aren't even from here, so you can't blame the jungle for them!" Flahne says, with a note of pride in her voice.

You ask if she's attached to this planet.

The amber woman nods. "You bet I am! I've been here since the planet was declared colonist-ready and the first buildings were raised. It's a tough planet, but a sweet one." She sucks on her candy. "We just go together so well!"

You laugh at Flahne's weak joke, then ask if there's anything else out there.

Her expression darkens. "Yeah, there are the venus pitchers, too. We don't have to worry about them in town; they only grow in the darkest, most lightless parts of the jungle. They're plants, but they're as sentient as you or me. They just don't have interest in anything that isn't extracting fluids from their prey." Flahne mouths a single word: 'lazy'. It's cute, but surprisingly difficult to make out coming from orange lips on a yellow face. "So they just stand there with these hidden, subterranean pods below. That's where all their tentacles are. And they look like these sexy, curvy women to lure in zil or whoever else wanders out there. When someone gets too close, they fall into the pod or get pulled in, and then they're forced to cum for hours until they're damn near dry. At that point, the pitchers toss them out and close up, sealing themselves off until they're hungry again."

"Why don't they just eat the person?"

Flahne taps her chin in thought. "You know... I never really thought about that. Some people that have... 'met' them say that they dream of being inside the pods afterward. Most of the people that spoke up about that aren't around anymore. I guess the jungle claimed them?"

The gluttonous gel doesn't seem that sure of the last point. "Not much else to say about it, really. Anything else I can help you with, Miss Steele?"

I say that's all and say I'll be heading into the forest find something important. Flahne says "You better be careful out there, Miss Steele." I say I will be and by for now.

With that, I head out into the unknowns of the forest.

Ferns sprout up on all sides of the path, but for some reason, they haven't encroached on it just yet. These particular specimens reach up about four feet, but just to the west there is a patch of them so giant that they tower overhead. I can also see that the vegetation and terrain around the path changes wildly to the east. There, the paths are much more open and the vegetation less dense. How odd.

A humanoid of slight build emerges from behind a mammoth tree, wearing nothing but a satchel filled with pollen. His body is covered in a black, reflective skin, almost armor-like in appearance, and he moves with near liquid grace, hovering in the air with wings that flutter so fast they seem a blur. His eyes shine oil-black in the leaf-obscured shafts of sunlight that reach you here, alien and unknown.

You step back and raise a weapon, expecting a fight, when an odd scent reaches my nostrils, musky and yet sweet at the same time. Staggered by the buzz of warmth that slowly rises in my veins, I barely notice a corner of the newcomer's mouth crook upward in a smile. The plate on his groin recedes into the thicker armor above, and the shining alien exposes himself to me. He has a dangling, half-hard cock somewhere between five and seven inches long, completely obscured by foreskin. A shining, hairless sack dangles beneath it, pulsing slightly as his tool hardens and the intensity of his... scent doubles.

Beeping, your codex alerts me that this is a male of the 'Zil' race, and issues a warning about their pheromones. Well, it's a bit late for that!

The slender male buzzes closer and finally speaks, "You're rather cute, for an alien."

**It's a fight! **

I jump forward punching towards the Zil, the first punch hits, while the other misses because the Zil zips out of the way with a swift contortion of his agile frame. An irritated snarl crosses the alien's smooth lips, and he launches himself towards you. His body pivots in mid-air, accelerated by his wings, and he snaps his heel out towards your face at the last second.

You duck aside of his flying heel! I dash forward with a roar and hit him square center on his small frame, sending him into a near tree that makes a small snapping sound.

**You've knocked the resistance out of the zil male.**

The zil gives one last feeble shudder as he struggles to remain upright, but the damage is simply too much. His wings cease their incessant buzzing and drop him straight onto his ass, causing him to wince in pain and discomfort. Looking up hesitantly, he slouches his shoulders in submission and admits, "I'm yours, to breed, I guess." He cannot conceal the way his maleness swells inside its sheath-like skin. What do you do?

Grinning mischievously, I informed the poor zil that you're going to have quite a bit of fun with him. He looks up hopefully at your statement, but I grab him by his shoulders and spin him around, pushing him forward so that he's on his hands and knees, ass in the air. His cute little ball-sack glistens with sweat from your recent exchange, connected by a narrow strip of soft taint to his tight, winking anus. Combined with his well-filled foreskin, the male's softest, most vulnerable points are all lined up and displayed for me, one erotic line of pliant flesh sandwiched between the glossy, chitinous plates of his cheeks.

I slap one of the zil's butt-plates and admire the way it compresses his asscheek down, distorting his anus slowly. Spitting on his smooth pucker to lubricate it, I handle your segmented phallus, pushing my tip across the wrinkled entrance. The simpering, submissive male grunts in discomfort until I let your other hand dip down to his dangling tool, slowly circling his flesh-wrapped dick and gently stroking it. His manhood obligingly erects to full mast in your comfortable grip. At the same time, his sphincter relaxes enough for you to start pushing forwards, his wings giving up weak little flutters of excitement.

My impressive, thick member batters at the wasp-boy's tight little hole again and again, but it refuses to yield to my stubborn thrusts at first. He obviously hasn't seen much action, as his butt just isn't used to stretching for a big, stiff slime-cock like mine. I keep at it, and his anal defenses slowly fall before my amorous assault, at first just allowing my reptilian crown to slip inside and then almost gleefully accepting inch after inch of throbbing, herm lust. It takes some time to completely bottom myself out. The zil's rectum is well and truly stuffed, so I grab hold of his hips and make ready to start fucking your anal toy. I have succumbed to your desires.

Dropping down to rest himself with his shoulder upon the ground, the zil looks back at me as you use him, reaching under himself with one hand to tug on his fleshy phallus. His potent, musky scent fills the air when you pull back, suffusing the air around with you honeyed aroma. I suck in a deep lungful of it, admiring the way it makes your dragon-slime-cock thicken with fresh excitement while my head swims. The zil smiles gleefully as I give in to his pheromones and begin to move faster and faster.

I eye your carapace-coated lover's almost heart-shaped ass as I clap against it over and over. My girly hips seem to move of their own volition while I tilt my head back and sigh, watching nothing with half-closed, dilated eyes. With so much pleasure coursing through my slime-prick and such a wonderful scent all around, I can barely think well enough to remain upright.

My lusty reprieve is ended by a high-pitched whine from the Zil, one that culminates in explosive, squeezing tightness in his rectum. Messy globs of cum gather in his foreskin before dribbling out in languid waves, pooling beneath him, wastefully filling a depression in the ground with oodles of viscous boy-honey.

"Unghhh... yes!" the orgasmic waspling blurts while his wings buzz with uncoordinated movements, and I have to agree with his assessment. I fuck him harder and faster while he comes, letting his climactic jerks and spasms assist me in getting my own pleasure. At this point, his asshole is getting nice and stretched around my girth, to the point where when I pull back I can see it gape. Then, I fill it back up with the dick it needs.

The zil goes completely nervous under your assault, and with a quick glance, you confirm your suspicions: he's smiling dopily and sagging into your grip. If you'd cum first, I'd probably be doing the same thing, but for now, the only thing on my mind is making sure my orgasm is even better than his was. The cacophonous smacks of skin on armored bottom fills the air, accompanied by the sloppy slurps his stretched-out asshole makes as you unceasingly sink in and out of it. Like a broken machine, I go faster and faster until a tiny part of me worries that I'll fly apart into a million pieces. The heat of friction and my own passions climbs to intolerable levels, gathering in your testes like molten-hot metal.

Seizing up, my muscles plunge me into your target's backside with enough force to nearly topple him over, and the sweltering, liquid deluge erupts from your segmented slime-dick almost without warning. my eyes roll back and my body shudders as I push the zil's cheek into the dirt with the force of your orgasm

I pull away, chuckling when my foe collapses into the puddled cum, soaking himself with it. Oddly, his scent doesn't seem to be addling your wits anymore, and I'll be able to enjoy the sight of my submissive foe in the dirt properly. The zil doesn't seem to mind much, so you leave him there while you get dressed. By the time you're dressed, he's lost in masturbation, and you give his balls a playful tweak to remember you by as you leave.

**You defeated the zil male! **

After the fight with the Male Zil, I head deeper into the forest looking for the probe. Awhile later Springing lightly under my feet as you move, the soft soil and lichenous mulch below makes your journey surprisingly pleasant, aside from the omnipresent humidity. A wall of gray trees blocks the way west, and a trunk as big as three tanks put together blocks the east. Buzzing insects swirl around everywhere, busy on their own errands. Thankfully they don't seem to have much interest in me, perhaps due to your alien physiology.

As I move through the brush, I push aside a thick clump of overgrown branches only to reveal a wide clearing, maybe fifty feet across, with a fallen tree trunk right at its center. Sitting atop it I see a shapely female clad from head to foot in well-polished black chitin, reclining with one leg crossed over the other, only just hiding her bare crotch from sight. A belt rests on her flared hips, holding dozens of small vials and tiny darts, each hilted by exotic looking fetishes and woven braids.

My codex beeps out a warning about the zil, but it doesn't take an anthropologist to figure out you've found one of their females. I start to ready a weapon as the girl turns toward me, but seeing me, she quickly puts up her hands in an disarming gesture of peace. "Hey there, no need for violence!"

She smiles. "Don't worry, I don't mean you any harm. Just the opposite!" she says, leaning back and spreading her legs, revealing the pale yellow flesh around her vulva. A pair of fingers dips in to massage her hole.

"Come on, stranger, help yourself! Or.. maybe you'd like a taste of my home-made honey?" she asks, pushing aside the chitin plate on her chest to reveal a full, pert breast; at the slightest squeeze, a thick dollop of an amber liquid drips from her nipple, sticking to her fingers.

"Any way you want it, stranger, that's the way you need it! Just show me what you've got!"

Before I can think, though, a strong, sweet smell wafts past you, nearly overwhelming your senses... damn, she smells good. It takes all my force of will to resist diving into her arms, and even then, my body urges you to take her up on the offer. What do you do?

I shake off the potent draw of the zil girl's pheromones and level a weapon at her, ready to fight.

"Woah! Back up, big girl!" she cries, jumping back and readying her darts.

**It's a fight!**

I threw a punch the Zil and it lands, while the zil girl tumbles out of the way with a swift contortion.

Leaping at me, the zil girl spins around and dives ass-first toward me, her deadly stinger on full display! She isn't moving fast enough to trigger my shield, slipping right on through. The stinger punches through your black goo-skin, pumping a thick load of some kind of chemical into me. I feel hot and flustered in seconds, blushing hard as my loins burn. My whole body feels like it's in a haze...

I threw another punch at the Zil and it hit causing the zil girl to collapses in the face of my superior prowess, face down, ass up, and panting heavily as she tries to recover from the hits she's taken. While her bulbous, stinger-tipped tail obscures her rear entrance and scented honeypot from view, I know they're still there.

**You've knocked the resistance out of the female zil.**

Her faint voice rouses me a second later when she faintly mumbles, "You win, off-worlder. By custom, I am yours to use."

I could use her own bandoleer of drugs to really punish her. I could punish her with her toxins and fuck her with my goo-dick too.

The battered bee girl pants as she works to catch her breath, and I decide to take her up on her offer. Even as exhausted as she is, she can't hide the glimmer of excitement that crosses her face when my clothing falls to the ground. Instantly, the natural armor covering her breasts and crotch retracts, and the zil bares her most intimate parts to you with no hesitation. A gentle nudge is all it takes for her to lie down and present herself. Her expression is a mixture of acceptance and excitement, and you almost feel as if she wanted to be beaten into submission by me...

She hisses as my pointed tip brushes against her honeyed sex, the dusky folds already saturated with nectar. "Don't worry," I whisper, "I'll take it slow." True to my word, I gently slide my goo-dick against her entrance, moving back and forth to coat it with her juices.

I drag your shaft across her crotch, angling my hips as you pull back to send my cock across her tiny black button. The alien woman shudders and clenches her jaw, her reactions serving as nonverbal praise of my splendid technique. I continue to grind against her aromatic nethers, but find it increasingly difficult to concentrate, mind clouded by the zil's lust-sparking pheromones.

Two chitinous arms wrap around my shoulders, and the moans of my sweet-smelling lover fill the air. I look down at your companion's body, taking in every inch of her glistening figure until you see her wasp-like tail, and more importantly its venomous stinger, bobbing precariously close to your exposed dark red skin.

Shaking my head to clear your thoughts, I return your attention to the zil's blushing face and meet a mischievous smirk, then tense up as I feel a point of pressure against your thigh. "Worried?" she coos.

Sighing, I shift myself forward to stare directly into her eyes, then plunge into her depths with a single, powerful thrust. She spasms, letting out a yelp as her muscles disobey her and her stinger flops onto the ground.

"No," I reply with a smile.

I pump your hips, the insectile woman's voice rising in response to your movements. She pulls you down to pant into your ear, pressing her breasts against mine own. Bodies pressed together, I lose yourself in the throes of passionate lovemaking, ignorant to everything but the feeling of your exotic alien partner.

The zil tries to say something, but only manages a mess of gasps and broken whines as I drive my cock deeper and deeper into her womanhood, until I can go no farther. I slam into her, reaching a fever pitch as the zil's scent pushes me over the edge of sense.

Her vagina draws me in, suffocating my dick with its sweet warmth. Honey spills out of her slit and collects on the ground beneath, creating a sticky puddle with an overpowering aroma. Louder and less-controlled vocalizations come from the zil as you stretch her insides with my tapered phallus. Before long, she's practically screaming, and I can't suppress a few needy groans of your own.

A heat rises in your balls, an aching need to fill the enraptured bee with everything I have. I barely have any time to consider whether I should finish inside or outside, but the zil's legs wrap themselves around me as her grip tightens, and that's answer enough for me. With your climax nearing, I plant a passionate, messy kiss against the alien woman's sable lips.

My knot begins to swell, letting me know my dick is at its limit. I force yourself as deep as you can, delighting in the zil's squeals of surprise as my sexes are locked together. Eruptions of black goo-cum coat her insides, and orgasmic euphoria seizes your body from top to bottom.

Just as I think I've reached my peak, streams of black goo-fem-cum begin to leak from my overstimulated vagina. The girlish lust runs along my thighs and drips down my balls, forcing out a gasp and a shiver as my feminine half spasms and twitches. I grind against my partner, eyes clamped shut from the sheer strength of your twin orgasms.

I grow still as the pleasure fades, my waspish partner coming down alongside I. But the knot at the base of my wyrm-cock keeps the two of us locked together, and the zil's hand moves to her crotch. I nuzzle against her neck as she massages her sticky folds, helping to work your slowly-shrinking member free. I eventually withdraw with a slick squish, standing up to get ready to leave.

"You don't have to go," she murmurs, caressing herself enticingly.

I smile. "As much as I wish that were true, I do." I secure the last of my belongings and kneel down, giving the bee girl a final kiss goodbye before walking off, filled with warmth and satisfaction.

**You defeated the female zil!**

After that I make it closer to the probe and see two silhouettes as I draw closer. Buried halfway in a small crater of its own creation sits an oblong metal pod, perhaps ten feet long and three across. The surface is still glossy after its obviously hot reentry; I can see the way it blackened the ground and the plants around it. I immediately recognize it as one of the probes your father sent out - one of the keys to his fortune.

My cousin is here! She was kneeling over the pod, but at the sound of my approach, she rises to her full height, trim form on full display under a simple, white bodysuit. Her hands fall on her hips. "It looks like the slowest horse finally finished the race. That's about what I'd expect from Uncle Vic's kid." She tosses her head, laughing uproariously. "Don't worry, cousin, I've copied the coordinates onto this data-chit. We are family, after all." She smiles broadly at me. "How else would you follow along to witness my glory?"

Jill tosses the chit over her shoulder into a bush. "Whoops! I slipped. Guess you'll have to scrabble around in the dirt for it, like one of the filthy locals." Shrugging, my cousin turns away. "See ya at the next pod - if your weakass genes will let you stumble there in decent time. I can always leave you a love note if you don't make it." She snickers.

If I wait, she's going to leave! What do I do?

"You expect me to sit here and take your lame insults sitting down? I don't think so, you cheating sack of crap, we're fighting!"

Jill turns back around, sighing. "Please. No offense, cousin, but you aren't worth the drain on my plasma pistol's fuel cells."

I draw you're my Rifle, resolute.

"If you insist." Jill snaps her fingers. "Dane?"

Dane? Who the fuck is Dane? My confusion must be evident.

Jill chuckles and steps aside, revealing the form of a hulking brute behind her, in the shadows.

It's huge, standing nearly eight feet tall, and as it steps into the light, my mouth drops. This creature, Dane, has four arms, each corded with thick muscle under his shining, white fur. For armor, he wears a silvery harness over his chest and upper legs, covered in glowing lights. A large, illuminated core sits square in the middle of it, glowing like a miniature sun. The ausar's hair is as white as his fur, and his skin is paler than cream. Eyes like burning coals glare out at you from his sockets. He's an albino.

my cousin passes into the shadows, saying "I'll send a gunship to pick you up when you finish disciplining my uppity cousin. Don't kill her, okay?"

Dane smiles, his pointed ears twitching. "Wouldn't think of it, boss. I've got better uses for a piece of meat like this."

Shrugging, Jill resumes her walk away. "If you say so. Just don't take too long. I'm not waiting to leave just because you've tied yourself deep in her ass." She vanishes with a bemused laugh.

Dane focuses his attention entirely on you. His uppermost arms pull a pair of curved blades from harnesses on his back, thumbing activation studs on the hilts. The air suddenly fills with the smell of ozone. They're electrified! Down below, the lower arms grab a set of ancient-looking, chromed pistols from holsters. The ausar flexes. "A lot of people think an extra set of arms will give them an edge in a fight, and it will. But..." he pauses for effect, "Our brains aren't meant to control that many limbs. The ability to independently coordinate four or more arms exists in one thousandth of the population of two-armed races." Dane's feet spread into a confident stance. "You're looking at one of them."

Twirling his blades while simultaneously cocking his guns, Dane whispers, "Prepare your anus."

I punch at Dane, I land all two hits cause him to take a step back as he hit me with his _Hammer pistol_, and I manage to move out of the way from a shot that Dane shot and a shocking slash, but on the last attack he hits me with his _Electrified Shock Blade_ and I fly a bit back.

I land a hit on Dane with my Clawed Gauntlet! There is a concussive boom and tingling aftershock of energy as Dane's shield is breached. The attack continues on to connect with Dane!

I punch at Dane. Dane casually sidesteps out of the way.

Dane hits you with his hammer pistol! Your shield crackles but holds. I manage to avoid Dane's shot and two shocking slashes.

I land two hits on Dane and is staggered by your lunge!

I manage to avoid Dane's shot, but gets hit by Danes hammer pistol! Your shield crackles but holds. Dane hits you with his electrified shock blade! There is a concussive boom and tingling aftershock of energy as your shield is breached. The attack continues on to connect with you! (S: -2, H: -6)

Dane hits you with his electrified shock blade! The attack directly impacts you!

**Dane is still reeling from the force of the blows to which he's been subjected!**

I use power strike on Danes and knock him down, Slumping, the hulking ausar thug looks like he's close to giving in. Before you can finish this, explosions stitch up the ground in front of me, forcing me to dive for cover. The bass hum of thrusters in atmosphere greets me before the gusting backwash does, giving me enough time to put my arm up to block the worst of it. Dane stumbles into the ship, one blade falling from a numb grip to the ground behind him.

The hatch closes, but I'm able to see Jill's pearly teeth behind her smile as it does. You crack off a few, half-hearted shots at the ship, but the armor is too thick. It disappears into the canopy, leaving me alone with my thoughts and the data-chit in the bush. A quick search turns it up, and as I'd expect, it has a set of coordinates on it.

There's still time. I can get to the next probe before your cousin, you're sure of it!

**I defeated Dane!**

With the data-less probe just sitting there, you decide it's probably best to call in a pickup before you get complaints forwarded to you by Pyrite Industries if they happen to stumble upon it during construction. You flip out your Codex and dial Steele Tech for property retrieval. Communications tell you that they will dispatch a boat to your position as the probe's signal is currently too weak to pinpoint. So with that, you wait. And wait... ... and wait.

Over three-and-a-half hours pass and I start to wonder what is taking so long—but a mechanical humming noise breaks through the natural rainforest sounds, alerting me of an approaching hover bike.

When the bike finally arrives, it lands next to the probe. The driver, clad in an armored Steele Tech suit and bio-helmet, steps off and props the vehicle to the parking position, then activates a towing device in the back. As the hydraulics hum and the tractor beam warms up, the person takes off their helmet to reveal a cocoa-toned young dzaan female with bright violet eyes and platinum micro braids, tied up into a mid-ponytail. Her maroon-colored lips stretch into a brief smile as she deeply inhales.

"Pick-up crew at your service, Ms. Steele," she says, giving me a two-finger salute with her gloved fingers.

"It's about time, kid - what in the void took you so long?" I retort, "...and 'crew'? There's only one of you."

The girl blushes slightly of embarrassment. "I'm incredibly sorry about the delay - we tried to send you updates, but our messenger systems were corrupted by the humidity when we landed. That and Ringo was too afraid to land deep in the jungles—he's still a pilot-in-training, fresh out of the academy, and he didn't want to lose the bird on his first pickup run—so we landed at port. Another hour was eaten up when we entered because Maggie wanted to make sure everything checked out with the authorities before going in - she's the supervisor on this run. The thick jungle also made it impossible for us to enter as a party, so I was ordered to go in with this speeder to make the pickup while the others try to fix the comms."

I accepted her apology and take note of her crew's novice-level experience.

A green light flickers on the control panel, letting the courier know the anti-gravity tractor is primed and ready. She unravels a wire from the back of the bike and latches its hook onto one of the probe's internal rails. Flipping a switch, the wire reels in and the tractor beam helps lift the pod from the soft earth. A few creaks sound as the bike's back end tilts under the weight being lifted. With a metallic clink, the line stops and the probe is connected to the vehicle.

The young female kneels down and starts attaching some securing straps into place. As I help her with it, her hover bike's onboard radio crackles to life with digital static.

"—two—eck... —you read?" A male voice can be heard through the comm-link.

The girl's ears and eyes perk up. She stretches herself across the bike, ass in the air, and taps the transmit button. "Ten-nine, I can barely hear you, four-ten?"

A soft hush, then, "Check, one-two. Check, Milly, do you copy?"

"Five by five, Kitty Cat, over."

"Ten-four—ugh, and stop calling me that! What's your 20?"

"I have the package and I'm ready to return to the boat."

"Copy that. Give Steele a big hello for me, will ya?"

Milly looks over her rear and giggles, "Ringo says hi." She then continues, "Affirmative."

"Alright, the bird should be ready in ten. Get your butt over here if you want to make the next shipment."

"Ten-four, I'm 51 to you now."

"Roger that, good buddy."

I lightly chuckle at the radio chatter you just witnessed.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she says, whipping out her Codex. "These old probes still have a bounty attached to them, so I have to make sure you get paid before I jet." She waves her device next to mine and it gives a positive beep, alerting me to a new deposit of 10,000 credits into my bank account.

Nice. Though there's something else the cute dzaan could do for me if she has the time...

"Hey Milly," I say, casually approaching her. "While we're out here alone, just the two of us... up for a bit of fun?"

"I- uh," she stutters, her face instantly flushing at the attention. She turns from me to the radio, then back to me, glancing at it sideways. "Yes, b-but what will we do about the crew?"

"Easy," I tell her, putting a hand on her voluptuous ass and leaning over the bike to key the transmitter. As I do, I can't help but notice the amount of give to Milly's plump butt. This girl might be thick, but she's definitely fit. "Steele here. We're having some issues with the probe, but it's nothing we can't take care of. Keep up the good work and I'll have Milly back to you soon."

The affirmative reply comes back, but frankly you're far more interested in Milly's incredible assets.

"C'mere, cutie," I tell her, giving her butt a fierce squeeze before letting go and stepping away.

"Ah, um," she says, stumbling on her words nervously as she hastily dismounts the bike. "I don't really have that much experience so..."

"Relaaaax," I reassure her, flashing her a smile and helping her off the bike. "I'm not here to grade you on your performance, y'know? We can leave all the company stuff behind us right now."

I can tell she's definitely just a bit starstruck, so I'm going to have to help her out.

"Do you mind if I-?" I ask, gesturing at the buckles and fasteners holding her breasts in place.

"Oh, no," she says, smiling back and thrusting her chest out a little. The sight is to die for. "Go ahead."

A few seconds later and I have her well-formed breasts exposed, every bit as luscious as her butt and just as nice to hold. I can see gooseflesh around the dark cocoa of her nipples, the studs in question jutting outwards and hard to the touch.

"Damn, you're curvy everywhere," I murmur, teasing her nips just a bit.

"Nnnnmm," Milly sighs in satisfaction, subtly rubbing her thighs together as I play with her. "I'm told that's my best ass-et..."

"Jokes too?" you say, grinning. "This should be fun."

"Can I see- uh, what you're... packing?" Milly asks hesitantly. "Sorry, I've never been very good with dirty talk."

"Sure," I say generously, lifting your hands off her perfect breasts. "Get a good look."

Shedding your tight swim shorts, Milly puts her hands between my legs and gets a nice handful of my balls, her eyebrows raising before a grin crosses her face.

"This will be fun," she agrees wholeheartedly, giving you a friendly stroke. "We'd better hurry up, though."

"You don't want lub- oh..." I trail off, watching her pull her tights down and spread those amazing asscheeks. Her pussy is sopping wet, drooling pearlescent strands of arousal down her thick brown thighs. "Damn, Milly."

"I get pretty wet," she admits, her face coloring itself a deep shade of scarlet once more. "It's a little embarrassing, actually."

"Don't be embarrassed, that's hot as fuck," I tell her, shaking your head. "Like anyone's going to complain that you're turned on for them."

"Thanks, that does actually make me feel a little better," she says, giving you a lopsided grin. "So... how do you want me?"

Given that you have a cocks, I absolutely cannot pass up the opportunity to watch her jiggle from behind as I fuck her pussy. Some part of you harbors a slight suspicion about Steele Tech's hiring criteria given Milly's divine proportions, but I don't see the issue. Regardless, I have a perfect d'zaan girl in front of me to fuck. I make a downward-pointing twirling motion with your finger and smile.

"Turn that amazing ass of yours around, Milly. Might help to brace yourself on the bike."

"Yes ma'am," she says, grinning as she turns. Putting her hands out on her bike, spreading her legs, and turning back to me, she flutters her eyelashes. "Like what you see?"

"Fuck yeah I do," I murmur, taking a second just to appreciate the sight. But only a second. "Hope you're ready for a little rough action, Milly."

"I'm well-equipped to handle it," she replies smugly, sighing lustily as you place your hands on her waspish waist. She's not kidding, either. With this kind of padding you could probably rail her like she's a New Texan cowgirl, but she did say she wasn't too experienced. Best to start her off slow.

She moans when she feels you at her entrance, gasps when you slip your pointed glans in, and gives a low, lengthy scream of pleasure as you slide yourself home.

"Oohhh god," she groans in pleasure, shaking in my grip. "You're a lot bigger than anyone I've been with!"

By the time I've even gotten myself properly acquainted with the pleasure of fucking Milly's pussy, she's cum on your cock three times, straining her voice to express her joy. This girl is on a hair-trigger, and not afraid to let me know about it. With the way she squirts so hard when she cums, it's impossible not to know when it happens.

"Ooooggggh god," she groans, head hanging low as your thighs bounce off her ass. "Please cum in me before I go crazy! Please!"

"Whatever you say," I huff, beginning to fuck her as hard as I can, the staccato sound of skin slapping skin resounding throughout the little clearing as I fuck the daylights out of Milly with her draped over her bike. Gritting your teeth, I pull her braided ponytail and cum in her with a rough grunt, your instincts telling you to get as deep as possible inside her while she squirts all over your large testes.

Once I'm satisfied with how much I've unloaded inside her, I pull out and let her drip all down her thighs. Her creamed cunt glistens with your and her fluids, a steady drool of spunk running down her legs.

"Ooohhhh my god," Milly moans, rolling over onto her back and sending another cascade of spunk down her thighs. "I have never fucked like that. Ever."

"Glad to help," I say, tipping an imaginary ten-gallon hat and earning a breathless laugh. The sight of her lying on her back, chest heaving and sweat-slick caramel skin has you wanting to go all over again. Not to mention she's still leaking your cum from that tight, quivering pussy...

"Ooh, someone's eager," Milly murmurs, spotting your unflagging erection. "Well, I don't think I can go another round right now," she admits, gingerly sitting upright before tilting her head and looking at you from the side. "But I miiiight be able to fit in a beejay..."

By the time I send the happy girl back to her crew with a pat on the butt, spunk down her throat and up her pussy, and a kiss on the cheek, I've cum in her three times. I briefly entertain the notion that I've just encountered a succubus instead of a cute d'zaan chick before getting ready to head back into the jungle proper.

With that I run as fast as I can to get out of the foest and had to fight a Gryvain Agent for a satellite, won got a black box


End file.
